The Guardians
by Pose
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are chosen to become 'Guardiens'. There training starts in the summer, but this will hopefully continue as a 5th year fic. Meanwhile Harry is having a few problems with the Dursleys. Sirius also featured.
1. Away from Home

Chapter 1  
  
Harry was just finishing the washing-up as he heard the doorbell ring, and was out of the door before his uncle even had a chance to grunt 'boy!'. Because he could hear his uncle behind him, Harry opened the door with his eyes on the floor, and shuffled meekly backwards to allow the visitor to pass. 'Who the hell are you?' Snapped his uncle, upon sighting the black haired man on his doorstep 'Do I know you?' 'No you do not Mr.Dursley.' Harries eyes snapped up, recognising that voice in an instant. Alarmed at the idea that he was about to speak, his uncle grabbed Harry swiftly by the neck and pulled him hard away from the door 'Keep quiet. Go and get on with your chores.' Harry winched as his uncle's hand made contact. Seeing him hesitate his uncle barked 'Now!' Glaring at the boy 'Yes, sir.' Mumbled Harry swiftly.  
  
Snape meanwhile was eyeing this with some confusion, which turned to annoyance as he was ignored. 'Might I come in, I need to talk with you?' 'Yes, yes follow me.' Snape was led to the lounge, where he reluctantly took a seat. 'I have come to talk to you about Potter.' 'What d'you mean what's he done now? Boy, get in hear!' 'Yes Uncle Vernon?' 'What have you been up to? Get to your room, I'll be up to deal with you later.' 'But.' 'Move!' Snape heard the threat in that word, and read the fear in Harry's eyes as the boy looked towards him. 'Yes, sir.'  
  
Snape could not miss the pleading in his voice, and swiftly moved on. 'The boy had done nothing wrong, I am...' 'Humph, that'll be the day. Him just breathing is doing something wrong, the amount of time I spend disciplining the boy.' ' I am here to ask if I could take him off your hands for the rest of the summer.' Snape could tell that an internal struggle was taking place. 'Very well, however you will have to wait awhile, I have something to discus with him.' 'Of course. Please go ahead.' The beefy man nodded at him and walked swiftly out of the room. Snape could hear him going up the stairs. He was slightly worried about what he had seen and heard, it seemed that Potter was afraid of his uncle, but why? Suddenly he frowned remembering the pain on Potters face when his uncle had grabbed him in the hallway. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of people coming down he stairs. Harry was very white, and seemed to be struggling with his trunk. Snape opened the front door, and quickly bade Harry out down the trunk. After a quick thank you to Harry's uncle, he turned away and walked down the street with Harry struggling to keep up. Once out of sight He stopped, and held out his wand. The Knight Bus screeched to a stop a second later. Hurry up boy!' he snapped at Harry who was still struggling with this trunk. 'Come on, come on.' He gave Harry a little push to encourage him, and was shocked when Harry shied away from his touch, hissing in pain. His eyes narrowed. 'Snape Manor.'  
  
The rest of the journey was in silence apart from Snape urging Harry to remove his jumper, to which Harry summarily refused. On arrival at what Harry presumed to be Snape's home, he was ordered to leave his trunk in the entrance hall, and follow Snape up several flights of stairs to a bedroom. 'This will be yours for the next week. The dining room is the first left from the front door. I suggest that you change and come down for some lunch.' 'Yes, sir.' As Snape turned to leave he stopped. 'On second thoughts, Potter, could you please remove your shirt.' 'No. I mean, why?' Harry answered just a little to quickly. 'Let me change that to an order. Remove your shirt.' 'No.' The boy was shaking and it was obvious that he had something to hide. 'Potter, while you are under my roof you are also my responsibility. Remove your shirt.' Slowly and reluctantly Harry slipped out of first his jumper then his shirt. As he stood with his chest bare, it Snape could clearly see the bruising around his ribs. His frown deepened. 'Turn around.' Snape snapped. Harry did not move. 'Please, turn around.' He repeated more slowly. Harry reluctantly did so, and Snape had a clear look at Harry's back. It was crisscrossed with welts, some very recent, and it was with a sickening lurch that Snape realised some of these had probably been applied during the 'discussion' his uncle had had with the boy earlier. On closer inspection he could also see multicoloured bruises; evidently this had been going on for some time. Anger burned cold in his mind. 'Did your uncle do this?' No reply. 'Harry you have to answer, I have to know. Did your uncle do this?' A nod. 'Lie face down on the bed. I'll be back in a minute.' When he returned he was carrying a basin of water, a cloth, and a vial of ointment. He sat down on the edge on the bed next to Harry, and heard his hiss as he moved over to make room. 'I'm afraid that this is going to hurt a bit.' Harry just nodded, so Snape dampened the cloth, and started to dab at the open welts on his back. 'Did this happen while I was waiting for you today?' 'Yes.' He replied, and then gasped in pain as I reached on of the worst of his wounds. 'Why?' 'For looking up at you when I wasn't being spoken too, and for not obeying instantly.' Snape felt incredibly guilty, not having realised that his appearance had cost the boy a beating. 'Does he normally react that harshly?' 'It's normally worse, he was worried you would hear.' The hate was evident in Harry's voice, and he trembled under Snape's touch. 'What would normally happen?' Snape was struggling to keep his voice calm. 'Today he gave me ten. Normally it would be at least eighteen.' The shock was evident on Snape's face. He had also suffered under corporal punishment, at the hands of his strict father. Even so he could only remember once receiving a punishment that harsh, and that was what Potter knew as normal? Snape was rapidly drawing the conclusion that the Dursleys deserved to be in prison. By now he had finished cleaning Harry's back, and put the cloth aside. As he moved the basin he noticed that the water now carried a distinct red tinge: blood. He unstoppered the vial, and poured a dripping line across Harry's shoulders. Harry gasped at the coldness, and Snape stiffened. 'Are you alright?' 'Yes.' Harry nodded. Continuing, Snape began to gently rug the liquid into his wounds drop-by-drop, aware that his every touch would be sending bolts of pain up the Harry's back. 'This should help stop infection building. You will need to stay still for a while to allow your body to absorb the potion.' Snape rose from the bed. 'I will meet you in the kitchen in ten minutes for lunch. I trust you are hungry?' 'Yes, sir.' Snape turned to leave, lifting the basin from the table. 'Thank- you, sir' 'You're welcome, Potter.' 


	2. Preparations

Chapter 2  
  
Ten minutes later Harry walked in to he kitchen to find two steaming plates of food set out on the table and Snape just pouring him a glass of what looked like pumpkin juice. Snape glanced up at him and sat down, motioning for Harry to do the same, and began to eat. Once Harry began top eat, Snape began to talk. 'If you feel up to it we need to go into Diagon alley this afternoon, you need several things for the next few weeks.' 'Why? I've got most of my school things from last year.' 'The next eight weeks is not going to be simple schooling, though you will be at Hogwarts, you will need much new equipment. I also think you could use some new clothes as those you are currently using are quite unsuitable. We will leave at two-thirty, that is, if you have no objections?' Harry considered, and then simply shook his head. 'Good, now have you had enough, or would you like some more?' 'No thank-you.' Snape nodded. 'Well then, if you are ready we will leave.' Harry stood up and followed Snape out into the hallway, took a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the flames. Harry tumbled out the other end covered in soot and coughing violently, and then watched in envy as Snape stepped out looming every bit as composed as when he stepped in. Snape then turned and handed Harry a Hoqwarts letter, which he opened. First came the normal letter, and school supplies list. Harry was about to pocket the letter when Snape intervened. 'Turn it over.' Harry did so and was surprised to find a second letter, which went as follows:  
  
  
  
Dear Mr.Potter  
  
You have been selected to return to Hogwarts during the summer holidays to take part in the Guardianship training course. More on this will be explained on your arrival at Hogwarts. This training is very different to normal Hogwarts procedure, and as such you are requested to procure the following books and other items, in addition to items you already own. Please read the material before returning to Hoqwarts.  
  
Advanced Duelling by Arabella Figg Magical Healing by Poppy Pomfrey Muggle Methods of Attack and Defence by Aberforth Dumbledore Mastering Animagi by Minerva Mcgonagall Strategy and Tactics by Amadeus Trip Magical Languages by Jessica Foreign  
  
and: 1 advanced potions kit 1 left-hip wand holster 1 parchment bewitching set I set healing vials 1set 5 throwing knives with sheaths 1 magical staff  
  
and: 1 set muggle trainers I pair sport shorts (black) 3 black t-shirts 2 pairs swimwear (black) 1 pair black boots (leather) 3 pairs black trousers (not jeans) 2 shirts (black) 1 black hooded sweater 1 black cloak (hooded) 2 sets plain day wear  
  
Harry's jaw dropped as he read the list. 'What do we need all this for?' He gasped in amazement. 'Everything will be explained when you arrive at Hogwarts. Now hurry up this is going to take long enough as it is. Gringotts first.' Snape walked off towards the wizard bank leaving a confused Harry running to catch up. When he stumbled out into the sunshine with his pockets full of wizard money, he was still confused but decided to wait for answers. First stop was Madam Malkin's for clothes. 'Er, Professor Snape? Doesn't this shop only sell Wizard clothes?' 'Under normal circumstances yes, however the Headmaster has asked Madam Malkin to stock those items needed by the Guardians, as a convenience to those chosen.' As he was speaking Snape led Harry towards the back of the store, through a door saying 'Staff Only', and into a room at the back of the shop. Once inside Harry looked around him in surprise, the room contained things from trainers to shirts, almost all of them muggle in origin. 'Well come on them, don't stand there staring.' Snapped Snape. 'Sorry, sir.' Mumbled Harry, as he removed the list from his pocket. 'Umm. Trainers first.' As an assistant helped Harry work out what size trainers he needed, and then which boots, Snape walked around selecting the required clothing, leaving them in a neat pile on a chair. When Harry walked over clutching his trainers and boots, Snape gestured to the pile, saying: 'That should fit you but you better try them to make sure.' Harry nodded and picked up one of each item and wandered into the changing room. He walked out self-consciously a few minutes later. 'There a little big around the waist but fine otherwise.' 'Good, that'll give you some growing room. Just slip this cloak on over the top.' Harry did so, and Snape was startled by how different he looked. 'Good. Now for your daywear, you can choose it yourself, but I would stick to plain colours. I suggest trousers, t-shirts, shirts and sweaters.' Harry nodded, and quickly chose from the racks. The two then carried everything to the cash desk and Harry pulled the 24 galleons and 7 sickles from his pocket. The two exited the shop both carrying a heavy bag, and headed to the bookshop. Harry had a lot to but here, as he had books for his classes as well as those on the second list. He was soon done, and then came the trail round what felt like most of the small shops in the alley. Thankfully Snape apparated the clothes and books back to the Manor, leaving Harry free of their weight. First was the apocrathy for potions ingredients and healing vials, then the magical war shop for a plain wand holster. Harry also spent a long time deliberating over what knives he wanted. The shopkeeper had selected three sets after asking some questions and measuring Harry's arm span. In the end he opted for the set he liked the most, even though they were the most expensive. The blades were made from steel tempered with silver, and the grips were wrapped in black leather. When Harry showed Snape his choice outside the shop, Snape nodded his Approval. 'A good set. You see these three are small and very light, which makes them perfect for accurate throwing, while the other two are big enough to be use hand to hand. Now, have you checked your list? What do we need to get know?' 'Just a staff, sir.' Replied Harry 'The most important of all. Come, I think Ollivanders would be best.' Harry followed Snape up the street and into the shop before asking a question. 'I already have a wand, so how come I need a staff?' 'A staff increases the magical essence of its wielder, which will increase their talents. With a staff you will be much more powerful than with a wand, though you will carry both. It can also be used defensively in the muggle fashion.' Answered Snape. The conversation probably would have gone on but they were interrupted by Ollivander himself. The old man then led the two to the back of his shop, where the far wall was covered with a rack. On it sat dozens of Staffs, each gleaming in the dim light. Without saying a word Harry was passed a staff. He looked up confused. 'Just hold it, you will know when you are holding the staff destined to be yours. After several unsuccessful attempts. Ollivander leant under the desk and produced a different staff. While the others had mostly brass or copper plating, the ends of this staff were silver. Harry also noticed that it was dusty and dull, in contrast to the others, and he could feel the power from it. As he took it in his hands he gasped. White light filled his vision and he staggered. He grabbed at the desk to support himself as Snape rushed to help him. 'Potter speak. Are you alright?' Harry could hear the concern in his voice as his head cleared. 'What happened?' He snapped at Ollivander. 'That is the staff meant for him. It came into my possession 14 years ago. It belonged to James Potter.' Replied Ollivander. 'But that's impossible, a staff can only belong to one wizard, when they dye it dyes too.' Growled Snape, frowning. The old man shrugged. Harry had by now recovered. 'You do not have to pay for that, as it is yours by right.' He said. 'Use it well. Take, this, it could use a clean.' That was all Ollivander said before ushering them out of the shop and into the street. As he followed Snape back to the Three Broomsticks in silence, thinking about what had just happened, he heard his name being called, and turned to find Ron and Hermione rushing towards him. 'Hey, Harry. How are you mate?' Ron was the first to speak. 'Oh not so bad, how 'bout you two?' 'Good. Harry is that a staff?' Asked Hermione. Harry nodded. 'So your in this too huh?' Asked Ron. 'I guess so, not that I really know what 'it' actually is.' Harry suddenly realised that Snape was standing behind him. 'A word Potter, if you don't mind.' Harry turned slightly wary of the edge in Snape's voice. 'Sir, would it be okay if I stayed here for a bit?' Asked Harry before he lost his nerve. Snape replied quietly so only Harry could hear. 'How is your back?' 'Better. Please?' Harry implored. 'Very well. I will take the bags back. I want you back at the Manor in an Hour. Here's some floo powder. Understood?' 'Yes, sir.' Said Harry handing over the bags. When he tried to pass Snape his staff Snape shook his head. 'You keep that with you at all times from now on.' Harry nodded. 'Thank you, sir.' Snape turned and entered the pub with only a nod to show he had heard, and Harry turned back to his friends. They quickly decided on heading to Floran Fortesques for some ice cream. They spent the hour thinking up ideas about what the next few weeks. Harry also had a look at their staffs. Both were like the ones on the rack in Ollivanders. All to soon it was time for Harry to go. Promising to ask Snape if Harry could travel to Hogwarts with them, he left for the Manor. 


	3. The Guardiens Introduction

Chapter 3  
  
Sometime during the next week, Harry received a letter asking him to arrive by six on the first of July, and requesting that he arrive in his new uniform. Quarter to six on the first found Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny (who had also been chosen) walking through the entrance hall of Hoqwarts, dragging their trunks behind them. They were met by a house elf that told them to leave their trunks where they were and go to the Great Hall. When they entered they found Dean and Seamus sitting with a group of about eight others, at the single table that now stood in front of the raised platform. The four sat down with the group, and were introduced to the others. There were three Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs, and two Slytherins. By six, ten more had arrived, including Alicia, Katie and Angela from the Gryffindor Quiddich team. As soon as the last of them had sat down, the group heard the doors open, and watched a group of adults, headed by Dumbledore walk in and take their places at the Staff table. While most of the teachers sat, Dumbledore remained standing, his blue eyes twinkling as he surveyed the chosen group. He began to speak. 'I am sure you are all wondering why you are here. It is because you have been chosen as the Guardians. Before I go any further I must ask if anyone does not wish to be here. If so, leave now.' None moved, and Dumbledore smiled. 'In that case I can go on. You will become the guardians of the Light, and when the time comes you will lead the battle against the Dark. You have each been chosen because you have special skills. The entire student body will be receiving training for what is to come, and you will be the ones leading then into battle. In the next eight weeks you will learn what it is to be a Guardian. Healers, strategists and leaders will be selected from amongst you. You will all change. You will learn to work as a team, to know each other's thoughts. But it is not easy. You will work harder and longer than others. You will be in danger.' Dumbledore watched for any reaction, and was pleased to see calm and attentive faces. 'Your training begins tomorrow' There was a pause. 'I will now introduce you to your instructors. I will be teaching you strategy and tactics. Madam Ling will be taking you in Language Studies. Professor Snape will take you for Potions. Professor Cors will be taking Skills. Dr Kerr in Healing, and Professor Ching in Duelling. Professor McGonagall in Animagi Studies. While most of your classes will concentrate mostly on your mental capabilities, Professor Black will be taking care of you Physical capabilities. Mr Silar will be teaching you horsemanship and also working on your flying skills, while Master Prenshaw will be teaching you Combat skills. Is that all clear? After we have eaten they will hand out sheets explaining everything you need to know. Now I expect you are all hungry, so on with the feast!' Dumbledore clapped his hands, and the table were piled high with food. A loud murmur went up as the group started talking.  
  
Harry gave a long, low whistle. 'Well that was unexpected.' He said 'Your telling me!' Ron sounded amazed 'Did you get that, we get taught duelling!' 'And animagi, that should be interesting.' Added Hermione 'I've always wanted to learn healing.' Put in Ginny.  
  
The rest of the meal passed quickly, with Dean and Seamus joining in the conversation. When all had finished, the food and plates disappeared, and a sheaf of parchments appeared in each place. Harry was about to read them when Dumbledore stood once more. 'Please wait to read those till later. You will now be shown your new quarters by Professor Black. I bit you all good night.' He and the other teachers stood up and left the Hall, leaving Sirius facing the expectant faces of 24 teenagers. He cleared his throat. 'First thing, unless one of the other teacher is around please call me Padfoot.' Harry grinned at that, having guessed that was what he was going to say. 'Right, if you could follow me I'll show you where you'll all be living. You're things have been moved there for you.' They were led into the entrance Hall and through a door on the far side and into a long room. 'This is your common room; though until term stars you won't be spending much time here. That door will lead you to the Headmasters study for emergencies, and that one to the Staff Room. This one leads to the Hospital Wing.' The three doors all had little bronze plates on the engraved with where they led to. Sirius led them into the next room. It was obviously a dorm, though much bigger that the normal ones. It had nine beds down each side. On one side of each bed was a cupboard, and on the other a small table, above which hung some sort of rack. At the other end of the room was a door. ' 'Clothes go in the cupboards, equipment in your trunks at the ends of your beds. The racks are for weapons when you get them. This is the boy's room. Through that door is the girl's room. The connection is necessary to enable you to work as a team. No one uses it uninvited. Clear? Through there is the showers, same in the girls.' He led them back out into the main room. 'You also get to the girls room through there. This is the study, and there is a small library through there for you to do basic research. This door leads to a small kitchen you are allowed to use. And now for the fun bit; the Headmaster has decided you need to learn how to take care of yourselves, so has decided you will have to do your own clothes washing until term stars. In there is everything you need, plus instructions. Sheets will be done for you once a week.' As Sirius grinned at them, Harry heard load groans from behind him. He didn't know what they were making such a fuss about; he had been doing the Dursley's washing for years! Sirius then showed them one last door. In here is the duelling room. At the moment it's locked, but after you learn the basics you can use it to practice your skills. Any questions?' Several hands went up. 'Do we still have meals in the great hall?' 'Only lunch and supper. Breakfast you make for yourselves if you have time.' 'What time do we have to get up?' 'As it says on your sheet you're due to meet me in the Entrance Hall at ten past five. This week I'll wake you at ten to, but after that you'll have to get yourselves up.' Sirius grinned as groans erupted once more. 'What time do we go to bed?' 'That's an easy one; you go to bed as son as you've finished all your work.' He paused waiting for any more questions. 'Right in that case I suggest you unpack and go to bed.' The group turned round and headed into their rooms, but Harry hung back to talk to his godfather. Harry was caught in a massive bear hug, which he returned. 'Harry, are you OK? Snape said. why didn't you tell me?' Sirius voice was concerned. Harry shrugged 'Look I don't want to talk about it. I'm fine now.' Sirius nodded. 'Ok.' 'So have you been her since the end of term?' 'Pretty much, I had something to do for Dumbledore, but since then I've been getting ready to teach you lot.' 'So what are we doing that means we have to be up at ten past five?' 'Running.' 'You have to be joking.' Ron and Hermione had joined them, the shock evident in their voices. 'Hello, Hermione, Ron. And sorry, I'm not. Running, swimming, and agility training mostly.' 'Fun, fun, fun.' Said Harry 'Yep.' Answered Sirius, grinning again. 'Now I've got things to do and so have you so I think it's time to say goodnight.' 'Night Padfoot.' Said all three 'Ta-ta. See you all bright and early.' The three grinned and went into the dorms. They found everyone unpacking, and the door between the rooms open. Ron and Harry had beds in the middle of the room, next to each other, while Hermione was at the near end of the girl's room. Ron and Harry both opened up their trunks and took out some clothes ready to put away. When they opened their cupboard, they made the same discovery the other had made before them. Hanging inside was three sets of Black Velvet robes with a strange emblem on the front, and three white shirts, again with the emblem. There was also what looked like a pair of white karate trousers. Harry turned to Dean, about to ask if they were supposed to be there when he heard: 'What the hell are these?' Harry concluded that they were. Around the room, the muggle-borns were attempting to explain the answer to the others. Harry turned to Dean. 'They're what muggles wear when they fight.' 'Then why the hell do we have them?' Harry shrugged 'No idea.'  
  
When he had unpacked, and hung up his knives and on the rack, Harry sat down on the bed, which, he noticed was a lot smaller and less comfortable that those in the old dorms, and began to read the parchments they had been given. The first was a timetable outline of the day. Harry noticed they had lessons till half nine, and wondered when they were supposed to do homework. There was one for each class, saying what they had to wear and take. The last was a sheet from Dumbledore explaining that the last class of the day would be discussion only, and that they could wear any clothes until told otherwise by their tutors. Harry was slightly curious as to what tutors were, but was s o tired that he simply changed and rolled into bed, and was asleep before anyone even turned the light off. 


	4. Beginning Training

Chapter 4  
  
The Guardians were rudely awoken the next morning. They were woken by several loud explosions and bursts of light. Meanwhile Sirius stood by the door as the unfortunate teenagers tried to work out what was going on. As the last explosion died down he yelled in his best drill voice: ''You have twenty minutes! Anyone being late will be in serious trouble!' He then made a hasty exit as the teenagers began to drag themselves out of bed. By this time, the racket had also woken the girls, and they walked in just in time to see Sirius depart. On the sheet they had been given, it said they had to wear shorts and t-shirts, with trainers. They were also told that for classes with Professor Black they did not have to take wands or staffs, until further notice. Used to early starts at the Dursleys, Harry was dressed and ready within a few minutes, and decided to grab some toast for himself, Ron and Hermione. He entered the kitchen and was surprised to find that there were no signs of magic at all. He quickly grabbed three pieces of toast and jammed them in the toaster. He was slightly surprised when they toast jumped up seconds later, ready, but decided he didn't have time to worry about it, and ran out of the door after hastily buttering the toast. Once in the common room he found Ron and Hermione waiting for him, while the other had already left. 'Quick Harry, the others have gone.' Said Ron sounding exasperated 'I'm coming I'm coming. Look I've got you some toast.' Said Harry, passing each of them a piece. The three hurried into the Entrance Hall to see Sirius peering at his watch. He looked up as they ran in. 'Just in time. Follow me all of you.' He led them out into the grounds, until they reached the lake. They then went down the side into they reached the end nearest the forbidden forest. 'OK, I suppose I'd better explain what you're going to be doing with me. I'm basically going to be working to increase your fitness, stamina, and speed. In a few weeks I'll also be teaching you how to cope with certain situations. Until you actually need what I'm going to teach you, you will all think I'm being too harsh on you, and some of you will not like me because of that. But I assure you that before the end of this war, you being fitter or faster will save your life.' Sirius looked around him to gauge their reactions, thankfully most were looking resigned as opposed too angry. 'First thing we'll do is some stretching. Just copy what I do.' He then went through a series of stretches to help wake up sleepy muscles. 'Right, it's just over two miles around the lake, I want you to run round it, I don't care how fast you run, but no one stops. You can start now.' The group turned and slowly jogged away. The group quickly split up, and Sirius was pleased to note that Harry, Hermione and Ron were in the middle of the leading pack. Twenty-five minutes later the last of the runners got in, and Sirius allowed them a two-minute breather before giving them their next task. 'Right, now you've recovered it's time for circuits. Split up into three groups of eight. Good. The first group do9es sit-ups, the second push-ups and the third skips. Girls do star jumps instead of the push-ups. Clear? Good. Group one over there, Group 2 over there, and Group three over there. Start on my whistle, and don't stop until you hear it again.' Wheeeew Sirius kept them at each activity for five minutes; them moved them straight on to the next. As soon as they had done all three they were ordered to take off their trainers and swim two widths of the lake. By the time they had finished they were all gasping and dripping wet. Harry was silently praying that they had finished. But no, Sirius led them over to the edge of the forest and gave them permission to sit down. He grinned at them. 'That was good, you held up better than I expected, so I think you've earned a bit of a rest. You all know that I was on the run from the wizarding world for several months, what you won't know is that the muggle world was also searching for me, and I was in fact sighted by them several times. On two of these occasions the muggle army was sent after me, and I spent several days being chased by them. That has given me a healthy respect for them, as there is no way I would have escaped without my magical abilities. Because of that I have persuaded the Headmaster to let me include a few of their methods in your training. The first is what is known as an assault course.' Sirius was hard pressed to hold back a laugh at the disbelieving faces of the muggle-borns, and the confusion on the faces of the others. Harry was happily glaring at his Godfather until he was interrupted by Ron elbowing him in the side. 'Harry, what's an assault course?' Ron whispered 'You do not want to know!' He whispered back 'Oh, OK. I won't ask then.'  
  
'This is designed to work on your agility and athletic ability. Some of it will even come in handy outside of training. For example, do any of you think you could climb a twelve-foot wall without being seen or heard?' No one even bother to respond. 'Didn't think so. For now, I'm just going to explain each obstacle, then give you a practice run. Normally we'd do this after your break but Mr Silar has requested that I let you go early today. So, up you get.' Sirius then led them through the course, showing them how to tackle each obstacle. There were twenty of them, ranging from cargo nets to walls. He then led them to the start, and sent them through. The last obstacle was a wall with a long drop. As they walked away, the group collapsed a few metres away. As he let them rest, Sirius was concerned to see that, while most people had dried off, the back of Harry's shirt was still saturated. He suddenly realised and cursed under his breath. He walked quickly over to Harry, and spoke so only he could hear. 'Harry your back's bleeding.' ''I'd noticed.' He replied through gritted teeth. Sirius stood up and spoke to the rest of the group. 'Well done, good effort. It's ten to seven now; you have to meet Mr Silar at half past in the Entrance Hall. You can go.' He turned back to Harry as the rest of the group walked back to the castle. 'Take your shirt off and let me have a look.' He said, the concern evident in his voice. Harry did so and turned around to allow his godfather to look at his back. He swore angrily under his breath. Harry heard gasps from behind Sirius and he quickly turned around. It was Ron and Hermione. 'Harry, who did that to you?' She sounded close to tears. 'My Uncle.' Harry's voice was grim. Sirius motioned him to turn back round. 'That bastard!' Harry could hear the rage in Ron' voice. Sirius held Harry's shirt against his back to stop the bleeding, then handed it back to Harry. 'Say something next time.' Harry shrugged. 'Show your back to Dr Kerr after your class with him. Promise?' Harry nodded. 'Alright, go on up to the castle.' 


	5. New Classes

Chapter 5  
  
By twelve Harry and the other Guardians were exhausted. The riding master had spent an hour showing them their duties, then made them pick a horse. Harry had chosen a black thoroughbred called Blade. By the end of the two hour session he was regretting it, as he had been bucked off more times than he cared to remember. The fact that everyone had the same problem helped calm his pride, though not his bruises. Then came fighting. They had all changed into the white trousers, the boys discovering that the girls had also been given similar jackets. Again they met in the Entrance Hall. Their Professor was tall and lithe, with fierce blue eyes, and blond hair. Unlike the other teachers, he did not say a word until he had led them outside and onto the lawns of Hogwarts. He then motioned for them to sit down. 'You will all do exactly what I say, and when I say it. I want no complaints. You will be learning the martial arts, and as such you will behave according tot their traditions. We will be starting with simple drill, but be warned; any slackers will be rudely awoken, for you will soon be fighting each other. Is all that clear?' The group all nodded, to tired to reply. 'Good. Now, if the boys would please remove their shirts, we will begin. Form one straight line.' As the rest of the boys obeyed, Harry hesitated, noticing that Ron and Hermione were looking at him anxiously. He gave then a reassuring look, then reached over his head, and pulled his t-shirt off as smoothly as possible. As they formed up he noticed several of the others staring, trying to decide whether or not to ask how he got them. Thankfully the drills started before anyone was able too. They were shown blocks, punches, and kicks. By the end of the class Harry could barley lift his arms. The last class of the morning was duelling, which Harry was able to relax slightly in. For the first time in his life, Harry was thankful that he was always having to duel. Even if it was with Voldemort, he though wryly.  
  
When the teenagers finally stumbled wearily into lunch, they were grateful to find vials of pepper-up-potion next to their goblets, which they duly drank. This gave them the energy to talk while they ate. They found their plates piled with cold meats, salads, quiches, and delicious crust bread. 'What's next?' Asked Ron, sounding like he didn't really want to know the answer. 'Tell me it's nothing difficult.' 'It's Language, but we have to change. Not for the first time, of course.' Replied Harry, his voice sarcastic. 'Are you sure, Harry? I mean, what do we have to change into?' Questioned Hermione. 'I saw Madame Ling, and she said full Guardian Uniform. That means the robes we found, with the shirts, and our black trousers. Right?' Said Harry, as if the answer was obvious. Hearing Harry's words, Ginny joined in the conversation. 'Has anyone got any idea what language we're going to actually learn?' 'Nope.' 'Uh-un.' 'No idea.' This last negative answer came from Harry. 'Don't you think we better go and get ready, cause we're going to be late.' Realising that they only had ten minutes to go, they ran back to their rooms, Hermione shouting at the boys: 'Don't forget your book, and parchment!' 'Yes Hermione.' They all intoned. Even though they had no time to spare, none of them could resist spending a few minutes looking at themselves in the new robes. They were open-fronted and long, nearly touching the floor, revealing the brilliance of the shirts below. The silver emblem glittered and shone. When they had all gathered in the common room, for the first time they had a glimpse of what they would become, and were proud. They walked through the door marked Classrooms together, and felt as one. The classroom they entered was unlike any they had ever studied in. There were three rows of tables, each row with eight places. There was a blackboard at the front of the room, with a large desk to one side of it. There was also a door that Harry presumed led to an office. As they took their seats Harry realised why the room felt so strange to him; it felt like a muggle classroom, there was no sigh of magic, barring the wands and staffs that they all carried. His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of their teacher. They fell instantly silent, and Madame Ling nodded approvingly. 'The language of the Guardianship is that of the Magi Hawk. It is what you will use to talk to each other in the presence of others, and how the Guardians retain their secrecy. Your knowledge in this is vital, and as such we will be studying this first. It is not listed in your books, so you need not bring them until further notice. Now, repeat after me.. When the Guardians left for their next class, they were rubbing their throats, sore from trying to grasp the ranger of shrieking the language used. The next class was Potions, which surprisingly Harry was looking forward to, having seen a much nicer Snape during the week he had stayed with him. As it turned out, Snape was much nicer, and the class much more enjoyable, even though it was significantly harder. They started with an invisibility potion, and were informed that they would be moving on to things like veritaserum and polyjiuce potion. The rest of their classes were just as good. In skills they were studying portkeys, they had started on the theory in Animagi Studies, and were being taught how to deal with the after effects of the crucatius curse in Healing. Harry also gave the Doctor a look at his back, and was given some ointment for it. While Hermione was looking to come top of their Skills class instantly, Ron was in his element in Dumbledore's class. They were given plans of houses, and had to decide where they would place their people to best defend the area. Dumbledore would then charm the plans to act out attacks, so they could see where and how they went wrong. For many of them, it was the most enjoyable class of the day, partially because it involved very little physical work. The group went to supper feeling much more cheerful that they had to lunch, and actually had some rest before the evening class. As it turned out, it was more of a discussion than a class, and would remain so until they were allocated tutors in four weeks time. It was Dumbledore who addressed them. 'Before we start I want to congratulate you all on your performance today. You all did remarkably well, and our views concerning your talents have been confirmed. In four weeks time the choosing ceremony will take place, and you will decide how you are going to act when term starts, and what duties you will take up. For now, I am sure you are all tired. For this week you may use this time as you will, though starting next week we will have to begin our organisation. I suggest you do any work you have been assigned and get some rest. Goodnight.' As they trouped back to their rooms, Ron expressed what they were all feeling. 'Good of him, wasn't it? I don't think I could cope with anymore today.' The others nodded in agreement. Ginny joined them, and asked. 'Do we have any work tonight?' 'No, we didn't get set any.' That was Hermione, always up to date, as usual. 'In that case I think I'm going to bed.' Said Harry wearily. 'I don't suppose you could put some of this stuff on my back, Ron?' 'Sure, come on. Night Gin, Hermione.' 'Night you two.' 'Night.' Harry and Ron were soon changed. In fact Harry was so tired that he fell asleep lying on his stomach while Ron dealt with his back, despite the pain. Ron was left to explain what had happened to the others in hushed whispers. Soon the Guardians were asleep, preparing for another day. 


	6. The First Test

Chapter 6  
  
Two weeks later the saw the group of teenagers change almost unrecognisably, both mentally and physically. They became the Guardians. They could perform the three hours of torture set them by Sirius almost without a break, and were constantly improving their times on the course. They had learn to cast spells at full gallop, also working at night to hone their skills. Their battle skills had increased greatly, and there were some, including Harry, who Master Prenshaw struggled to down. Their knowledge of hexes and curses was incredible, and all were comfortable using Magi Hawk. They had moved on to identification spells in skills, and treating knife wounds in healing. They could defend almost any tactical position they were set, though only Ron was able to break through the defences set by Dumbledore. One of the most physically changed was Harry, who had grown a startling inch in lust two weeks, and had filled out considerably. He had also changed his glasses for contact lenses, with the help of Sirius and Snape, who Harry was pleased to note, were getting on much better. Week three saw several changes in their training. The one that the Guardians had been looking forward to the most was the start of knife training in addition to hand-to-hand combat. Some were soon having second thoughts when Master Prenshaw announced that they must practice target throws every day, which meant they had to stay up even later. Probably the most important thing, however, was the marking. All the Guardians had a silver flame magically tattooed onto the back of their hands. They were told they could be used to contact each other easily. They would also be used to signal emergency meetings. They also finished their work on apparation in Skills. Professor Cors had been putting a lot of pressure on the group about the importance of this, and of the mastering of the patronus spell. They were soon to find out the reason for all the pressure. They had worked hard all week, and were just finishing their work late on Saturday evening when they felt the flame burn. They made there way quickly to the Meeting Room, where they were met by Dumbledore. Once they were seated, he spoke. 'This is the first test. It is a simulation. We know the location of a Death Eater stronghold. You will attack the house, disabling or capturing everyone you find. You will be opposed by approximately forty Death Eaters. No staffs. You will start the attack at dawn. Harry will lead you. Good luck.' Then he left, leaving a very worried Harry, and some very confused Guardians. After a few minutes of chatter, Harry decided that he had better do something. 'Right, listen up all of you. Ron, take Ben and Ric, start working on an attack plan with the blueprints. Hermione and Ack, use the maps and work on transport and retreat possibilities. Gin and Katie, you're the best healers, I'm sure Dr Kerr will give you what you need.' They left quickly. 'Will and Jam, can you go and get enough wakefulness potion for all of us, and some invisibility potion. Dean and Seamus, stay here. Everyone else, go and get kitted up, then relax in the rooms until I call you. Trousers, shirts, hooded cloaks, boots, wand with holster, and all knives; wrist, boot and leg. Also a dose of healer.' Harry paused. Had he forgotten anything? 'All right, that's it.' The group left quietly, and Harry nodded to Dean and Seamus, and then turned to Ron. 'Have you got anything yet?' 'Yeah, but I'm afraid it's a bit complicated. To start with we need four small teams, one to deal with each of the sentries. Then they join up to form two groups of six each. There is a side door on both sides of the house. Though they'll almost certainly be guarded, a group of six should have no problems. The eight get in, then get control of three or four connecting rooms. They harass the D.E's as much as possible. That should weaken the guard on the front entrance, which we charge with the rest of the group. However I think 24 on 40 is going to be too much.' Ron spoke fast, but calmly. 'Then what do we do?' 'Well, Ric had the idea of sending four of us up to the front at the very beginning, and fire a few curses, making as much noise as possible. That should draw out, say, ten D.E's, who follow them 100 yards into the woods. We then surround them, and they'll be out before they know what's hit 'em.' 'What if the four get captured?' 'The info says the D.E's don't have brooms. If the four use horses, there's no way they'll be caught.' 'And if they don't take the bait?' 'We send eight down the front, and the other four go from the roof. There's no windows at the back of the place, and they should be able to get up undetected. They go in through the skylark, and take the upper floor. There should be only two guards upstairs, probably one at each end of the main corridor.' Said Ron pointing. 'And the horses?' 'It's surrounded by woods, they'll stay where they're put.' 'All right, sounds good, we'll go with it. Can you get me copies of the area each group needs to know.' Ron nodded, and Harry turned to Dean and Seamus. You two 'll lead groups 2 and 3. Go over the plans know so you know them properly. He turned to Hermione. 'Done?' 'Yes, we think so. Since Ron wants four on Horseback, it's better if we all go that way. It's only about an hour's hard ride away, so it'll work. We leave the horses a couple of k away, and go in by foot. If we make a bad retreat, we split and regroup close to the horses at a certain time. If not, we go straight there, with a rearguard of eight, preferably the best disapparaters. We take their horses, and they hold the D.E's until we get away, then disapperate to Hogsmeade.' 'Sounds good.' When the group leaders get here you'll need to brief them on that.' 'Fine.' Just at that moment Ginny and Katie returned. 'Did you get everything you needed?' He asked 'Yeah, we should be fine.' 'Good. You had better go and get ready then, the others 'll tell you what you need. Oh, and Gin, could you bring back the kit for us lot?' 'Sure, I won't be long.' Harry looked at the watches they had all been given. It was midnight.  
  
After Ginny had returned, and Harry and the others had changed and were ready, he spoke into his mark and called Zab (Blaise Zabini) and Cott (O.C.) to the Meeting Room. They, along with Seamus and Dean, were then briefed by Ron and Hermione on the plans until they knew them perfectly. Meanwhile Harry had been working on who would go in which group. When they had been briefed, he told them what he had decided. 'Group 1 is Zab, with Jam, Matt, and Ben. Group 2 is Dean, with Angela 2IC, Mal, Hannah, Ric, and Hermione. Group 3 is Seamus, with Will 2IC, Ack, Terry, Katie and Ron. Group 5 is Cott, Sea, Cheeps, and Phil. I'll lead Group 4, with Gin as 2IC. OK?' He glanced at Ron and Hermione, but they just nodded. 'Good. Go and brief your teams, one room each, and we meat in the Entrance Hall at one-thirty. Hermione and Ron, issue the maps and plans to IC's and 2IC's. IC's make sure everyone's had a hot drink and something to eat. Any problems? Ok then, oh, get the wakefulness potion of Will, and group 5, also some invisibility potion. Lets go!'  
  
Sorry to leave a bit of a cliff-hanger but it was getting a bit long. Next chapter is about the attack, should be up in a few days. Any reviews? 


	7. The Attack

Chapter 7  
  
By half past one, the Guardians were ready to go. You could feel the adrenalin running round the room, and Harry struggled mot to let his nervousness be seen. Harry called the group leaders over for final arrangements. 'Ride in your groups, five join up with one. We'll meet at the rally point at 2:45. No -one does anything until everyone gets there. When you use the marks it's G1 or G2. Keep silence when we get close to the point. Everyone clear? Right. Move out.' The Guardians rode off into the forest, and within minutes were out of sight. Unknown to them, three of their professors were hovering above them, watching their progress carefully, as the groups separated and broke into a light canter.  
  
An hour later, the Guardians of Group 2 rode into the rally point, and carefully dismounted. They quickly checked the area, then sat waiting impatiently for the others to arrive. Twenty minutes had passed by the time the last group rode in and dismounted. Harry patted Blade's flank, then led him over to the rest of the horses. A loud whisper rent the air. 'Group leaders, too me. Is everyone ready?' Harry looked round the circle, into the faces of his friends. He saw their anticipation, and their confidence. ' Groups two and three, take up your positions and wait for my confirmation before you deal with the sentries. Group one, get mounted up. Gin, Cott, get the others into two lines along the path. Put a pair at each end with orders to block any escape attempt. Wands first, but tell them to use knives if they need to.' Harry knew they had never before fought with intent to harm. Though he had enough hate to do it, he was not sure of everyone. 'On, second thoughts, you had better go with the pair, one at each end. Be prepared.' They nodded, and Harry saw the four riders of Group one looming out of the darkness. 'Luck.' The two soon melted into the darkness, and he turned to the riders. 'Zab, you lead so your at the back during the chase. If you don't get chased just come straight back. Good Luck.' Zab reached down and clasped a surprised Harry's hand, thumb to thumb. 'You too. Let's go!' They wheeled their horses and raced off down towards the path, and Harry took his position in the centre of the line. A minute later and they were back, chased by at least a dozen Death Eaters. As they had been told, the Guardians did not attack until the Death Eaters were in the centre of the line. Harry started the attack with a well placed 'stupify!', which brought several to the ground. The battle was over in minutes, with all the Death Eaters unconscious or seemingly dead. All were swiftly bound, and the group approached the house, Harry informing Dean and Seamus of their success, and giving them the go ahead for the next stage of the plan. Soon the house rang with the sounds of combat, and Harry called Cott and Zab to him. 'Time to go. I'll open the door, Zab you go in first with your group and secure the doors while the rest of us get in.' Harry and Group five were soon crawling up to the door. When they arrived, Harry grasped the Handle, mouthed 1,2,3, at Zab, and opened it. A badly aimed 'stupify!' immediately threw Harry backwards, but he was straight back on his feet and through the door, pleased to find that Zab's group had dealt with the five Death Eaters within. Soon they were joined by the rest, and slowly made their was through the house room by room, getting closer to the fighting. By now the blood was pumping, and Harry was hard pressed to stop himself running in recklessly when the finally located the fighting. He quickly sent half their force down the corridor to another entrance. Yelling 'Now!' into his mark, he stepped round the corner and started hurling curses. Soon, however, he found himself the victim of 'Expeliarmus!', and drew his blades. Harry was soon in the thick of the fighting, though he did catch a glimpse of Ginny helping Mal to his feet after a nasty blow. Though he had yet to draw blood himself, Harry was given a nasty wound by one of his attacker, before he hammered the man to darkness with the back of his knife. He was saved another blow as he regained his feet by Dean, who cursed an attacker about to stun him. He nodded his thanks, then suddenly realised that he could see no fighting Death Eaters. He quickly sheathed his blades, and summoned his wand. 'Group leaders, bind the D.E's and meet me in the Hall. Post sentry's a all three doors. Well done.' Ginny came up to him. 'No ones seriously hurt though a few have minor injuries.' She smiled at him. 'Are you alright?' Harry nodded wearily, and made his way to the Hall.  
  
Dean, Seamus, Ron, Hermione, Zab and Cott were waiting for him. Once again he and Zab clasped hands, and Harry was surprised to find the others followed suit. 'It's the sign of the Guardians.' Said Zab, smiling. Harry nodded, as Hermione enveloped him in huge hug. 'We did it.' She said. 'You did it.' Looking at Harry. He grinned. 'The Boy who lives strikes again!' That made them all chuckle despite their exhaustion. 'Oh, Harry. We brought the Death Eater who chased us back, don't you think we should wake them all up?' Intoned Zab. 'Yeah. Get them all in the main room.'  
  
Soon the Death Eater were groaning and struggling with their bonds. Going to the first in the line, Harry ripped off the mask. He was not expecting to see who was under it. 'Sirius?' Harry sounded astonished. 'Got it in one.' 'These aren't all teachers?' 'No most are trainee Aurors, though I think that one is Snape.' Said Sirius nodding his head. 'I don't suppose you'd like to release me?' At this point Harry got a very evil grin on his face. 'I don't know about that. What's it worth?' 'Harry James Potter, if you don't let me up this instant the Dursleys'll seem like a picnic compared to what I'll do to you!' Harry let him up, after giving it just enough time for Sirius to start getting worried. 'You wouldn't dare.' He said, as he was hugged by his godfather. 'You're right. I wouldn't. Well done. Well done all of you. Now if you'd like to free my associates we will return to Hoqwarts. I think you've earned a lye in tomorrow.' A cheer greeted his words, and the Guardians were soon on their way back to Hogwarts, with Harry riding side by side with his godfather. 


	8. Memories Best Forgotten

Be warned, this chapter is much more angsty, we learn more of Harry's time with the Dursleys. - Pose  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
It was nearly seven by the time the Guardians were finally able to go to bed. They were woken at twelve, and told to prepare for a meeting and go to lunch. They dressed slowly for the first time in weeks, and Dean and Seamus gave the others an account of what had happened to them, before the groups joined up. They chatted their way through lunch, then headed to the Meeting Room. Sat on the far side of the long table were all the professors, and the Guardians took their seats on the near side of the other. Harry noticed that several of them were looking at him, and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Dumbledore stayed in his seat, but began to talk. 'Your mission was a success, and that in itself is an achievement. Your plans were good, and the right preparations were made. Your leaders communicated well, and the mission went as you had planned it to, and the backup was a good idea. That is about all I have to say, but I believe your instructors have something to say.' He stopped and looked down the line to Sirius. He stood. 'Yes. There are a few comments I would like to make. First, Harry you should have appointed a second in command to take over if needed. Also someone should have stayed to guard the horses. You should also have searched the rest of the house before joining the battle inside, or at least sent someone to do so. That's about it.' He looked around, at the other adult, making sure he hadn't missed anything. He started again. 'We all think you deserve the rest of the day off, so make the most of it. Your post for the last few weeks has been put in your rooms. I will see you all at the normal time tomorrow.' He, followed by the other instructors, walked out, and the Guardians went back to their rooms. Harry and Ron could not be bothered to change, so they simply took off their robes and loosened their shirts. Ron rushed over to the pile of letters, and brought back several, including two for Hermione, and one for Harry. When he opened it he realised it was from Fred and George, thanking him yet again, and begging to be told what was happening to them all. Harry fetched a quill and parchment and wrote his reply.  
  
Fred and George,  
  
Thanks for the letter. Please try to remember you've thanked me enough times already! Sorry, but I can't tell you what we're doing, though you will understand better when you come back. What I can tell you is that if it wasn't for the red hair you wouldn't recognise Ron now, he's changed like the rest of us. Best wishes to other Weasleys. Harry.  
  
While Harry was writing, his long hair meant he kept having to stop because he couldn't see. Hermione noticed this and commented when he had finished. 'Harry, why don't you get a hair cut?' Her voice was innocent. 'I wish I could, but there's not exactly a beauty salon round the corner, is there?' 'Emma could do it, she's really good. I think short on the sides, with it brushed up on the top would suit you. What d'you think?' 'I dunno. The press.' 'Stuff the press. Come on. I'm not giving you a choice. Emma!' The last bit she yelled. Emma, the youngest of their group, came over. 'We need you to give Harry a haircut. We want ..' Hermione whispered into her ear. 'Ok. But he needs to take his shirt off.' Harry did so, then sat on a stool as he was ordered. He was startled when Emma made a jet of water come out of her wand, soaking his head and shoulders. He spluttered, but the others only laughed. Soon what seemed like most of his hair was around his ankles, and Emma was putting the finishing touches on what remained. 'Ok, turn around.' Harry did so, and was startled to see all the Guardians looking at him. Hermione spoke for them all. 'Harry you look so different!' 'Good, I hope?' 'Oh yes. Definitely.' There were nods all round, then Ron spoke. 'Hey, Emma, could you do mine?' 'Sure,' she replied, blushing. 'Have a seat.' Harry stood as Ron removed his shirt and sat down. 'Thanks, Em. Really.' He smiled at her. 'No problem. It suits you.'  
  
Harry walked into the dorm, as Ron became the centre of attention. He dropped his shirt on his bed, and kicked off his shoes, then caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He barely recognised himself! His scar was now in full view, and Harry could see more of his head than he ever had. His reflection grinned back at him. It was not just his face that had changed. His shoulders had broadened, and Harry could see muscle for the first time in his life. As he turned in front of the mirror to check his back, he grimaced. Though his wounds were fully healed, his back would bear the scars for the rest of his life. One side was also badly bruised from the fight, and Harry was gingerly rolling his shoulder when Ginny walked in. 'I noticed the bruise. Is it Ok?' 'Just really stiff. I've had worse.' Ginny frowned, then led him through to her bed. 'I've got something that might help. Lye down.' Harry did so, listening too Ginny moving round to the other side of the bed. She sat down beside him. Harry tensed up at the coldness of her hands on his back, but relaxed as she began to massage his bruised shoulder. After a few minutes she asked a question, running her finger over one of the many scars on his back. 'Did your uncle give you all these?' Her voice was sad. 'Most.' His voice was calm. 'I'll never understand how someone could do that to anyone.' Ginny said. Harry could feel the anger in her voice, and the way her hands moved on his back. 'To start with it was his protection against magic. He though he could beat it out of me, and it'd just go away. He told me I deserved it, and you know what? Until I came to Hogwarts I believed him. I actually believed him. After first year he saw it as my punishment for daring to 'shame' his precious family.' Harry's voice was bitter, and his shoulders trembled. 'No one deserves that, no one.' Ginny's voice was fierce, and she was struggling with tears. 'He used to send me up to my room, and make me wait, not knowing when he would come. He would make me stay still and make an easy target as he whipped me. Always it was on bare skin, but then he loved to see me bleed. I lived in fear of him, and of what he would do to me.' Ginny was crying, and had stopped working his back, slowly rubbing his hand as he talked through the tears streaming down his face. 'If I begged him to stop, he would just laugh and carry on. I learned to take it in silence. But there way one time he broke me. He had clients round for supper, and Dudley made sure that by the time they left I had split everything from wine to gravy, always on the client and his wife. They decided not to go through with the deal, and my uncle blamed me. He was furious. I was dragged out side and tied top the shed with my hands above my head, and my back bare. He used a chain until I screamed, then gagged me and carried on. When he had finished he left me there. I feel it in my nightmares.' Harry shuddered and closed his eyes. After a few minutes Ginny spoke, her voice chocked with tears. 'Harry, I'm so, so sorry. Someone should have done something. I'll tell Mum and Dad to let you come to the Burrow.' Harry cut her off. 'No, Ginny. It's the way it has to be. I will not endanger your family. I have never told anyone what I just told you. I should have kept it that way. You must not tell anyone. Promise me Ginny?' Harry sat up and looked into her eyes for the first time. 'Oh, Harry.' Ginny wept again, and pulled Harry into a hug. She whispered, 'I promise.' They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, and then separated as Harry brushed away her tears. 'Cheer up, it's ten months before I even have to think about it again. Come on, lets play exploding snap. They walked into he common room, and were soon joined by Hermione and Ron. By the end of the evening, Harry had lost half an eyebrow, and Ron's new haircut was covered in soot. While Hermione fixed Ron, Ginny sorted out Harry, and they all walked arm in arm to supper, more relaxed than they had been in a long time.  
  
  
  
Next Chapter should be the choosing. Up hopefully by Wednesday. Please Review. - Pose 


	9. The Guardians are come

Freakshow - I know the scenes with Sirius are a bit strange. You'll just have to imagine that the Guardians trust Dumbledore's word too much to suspect him. I'll try to get some scenes of terror in when school starts.  
  
Chronsia Star - You have my full permission, but I suggest you wait until it's a bit closer to the end as I can't guarantee it'll all get done. The paragraphs are a problem, I wrote it in word, where it is paragraphed, and didn't realise it would change. Sorry.  
  
Pragmat - Same too you as above, I'll try to space it out more in future. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Everyone - if you would like to se something included tell me in a Review and I will do my best if it fits with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next few weeks passed peacefully, with another test every weekend. Finally there was only a week to go before the new term started. It was during lunch on the Friday that it was announced that the Choosing Ceremony would take place the next day. They were to wear their best robes. During the ceremony they were all going to be asked to take the Oath of the Guardians, which bound them to its service. Silence greeted the announcement, all silently wondering what was going to take place, and who would be chose to lead them. The evening came fast. While most took advantage of not having an early start the next day, Harry went to bed early, to lie tossing and turning for most of the night.  
  
The Guardians dressed in silence, contemplating what was to come. None ate, but they moved into the Hall as one. From there they were led to a room none of them had been in before. It contained a round table, and the walls showed pictures of the Magi Hawk. In the centre of the table was a silver staue of a Magi Hawk. Though they did not know it, all had the same feeling at that moment; I am being watched. They took their seats, and waited. After long silence, Dumbledore spoke.  
  
'Close your eyes.' He then began to chant.  
  
'I, the last of the old, call to the new. The Hawk is needed once more. The wrath of the dark is upon us, and evil has spawned again. I call Raima, the last of the Magi Hawk to heed my words. Live once more, for you are wanted.'  
  
Harry had goose bumps, and he suddenly found himself unable to think of anything but the chant.  
  
'What once was shall be again. The Guardians are come.'  
  
A blinding flash left all their minds reeling. After several minutes, Harry slowly, cautiously, opened his eyes. And saw another pair staring back at him. The silver statue was gone, and instead on the table was a real Magi Hawk. And it was perched directly in front of Harry, looking deep into his eyes. Harry heard a whisper in his mind.  
  
You are chosen. You are the one. You will stem the tide. You are Hawk.  
  
Unable to do anything else, Harry whispered, 'Thank you.' He looked up to find the faces of the others turned towards him. Silence swept away all sound, and for a moment Harry panicked. Dumbledore stepped from the shadows.  
  
'I greet you, Hawk, Lord of the Guardians.' His words were repeated all around the table, Harry responded in the only way possible.  
  
'I greet you also, Guardians.' He paused, staring once more into the eyes of the bird standing before him, then spoke. 'I swear to live by the Guardianship, to fight against the darkness, and to be ever true. My word is my oath, I will stand by it.' To the left of him, another voice rang out.  
  
'I swear to live by the Guardianship, to fight.' The oath was repeated by twenty three voices, before Harry looked up once more.  
  
'We are the Guardians.'  
  
One by one, the Guardians left, until only Harry remained. He was not seen by anyone one else until he emerged from the chamber twelve hours later. He moved silently among them, and they followed him back to the chamber, and took their seats once more.  
  
  
  
Yes, I know it's short, but it felt right to end it there, it'll give you all some thinking to do. Next chapter - people get given their positions, and they plan for the start of term. Pose. 


	10. A New Term

Chapter 10  
  
Once all the Guardians were sitting round the table in the chamber. Harry rose, and pointed to a door.  
  
'That leads back to our rooms, you can use it when necessary.' There was a stagnant pause, as if he didn't really know what to say. 'I have been chosen as Hawk, and I in turn have chosen some of you to take specific roles in the fight against Voldemort. Ron, you are our strategy master, and will be know as Rook. Ginny, you will be our healer, know as Peace. Zab, you will be in charge of any spying and espionage, known as Stealth. Hermione, Head of Research, known as Quill. There are three other I have chosen to lead mission teams for the moment. They are Angela, Cott and Seamus. Could all those stay behind when we finish.'  
  
Harry looked around the table, and was alarmed to see that all were watching him attentively, and not one showed any signs of questioning his decision. He ran a hand through his hair, the only sigh to the others of how much strain he was under.  
  
'We now have to discuss many matters concerning when term starts. The first is this. When not on duty, people will have the opportunity to return to their houses. However, is everyone in agreement that we need some people in our room at all times?'  
  
'Yes, it has to be that way so we can be contacted and called quickly.' Ron spoke. 'Unless anyone disagrees, I think we should all stay there at nights, except on weekends, which we would take on a roster basis. Then everyone gets some time in their houses.' Ron's suggestion was greeted with approval, and eventually settled on.  
  
'In that case, Earnie, could you make up a roster?' Earnie nodded, and wrote a note on the paper before him. 'Next, patrolling. Any idea's?'  
  
'How about two patrolling the grounds, one in each common room, two in the entrance hall and two as back-up?' The suggestion came from Ben Hunter, a sixth year.  
  
'We'd also have to check on the secret passageways.' Contributed Hermione.  
  
'Ok. Quill, would you mind working out a system?'  
  
'Sure.Hawk.' Hermione replied, slightly hesitantly after being called 'Quill' by Harry.  
  
'Communication?'  
  
'A notice board outside the Great Hall. Ask people to check it before every meal.' That surprisingly simple suggestion came from Will Flitwick, a relation to the Professor. Harry nodded, then looked questioningly at Hermione. She nodded.  
  
'For classes, it has been arranged so academic classes will take place only in the mornings from now on. Anyone who wants too can join their old class if they are free and want to do so. The number of classes we will have will be a lot smaller, though physical training will remain. Everyone except those on duty will be free from three till six every day.' Another Pause, while Harry gave others a chance to speak.  
  
'I have talked to Professor Dumbledore, and he agrees with my thinking that the Guardians are too small to handle major actions. As such, I have suggested the reforming of the Guards. You will choose them, and you will give them the extra training they will need. In six months time we should have a tested force ready to battle Voldemort.' Harry paused as Ginny asked a question  
  
'Can Guards also be chosen to help with specific jobs?'  
  
'Yes.' Ginny nodded, pleased.  
  
'Anyone can be chosen, first years included, though all will be vetted by me. The Guards will be chosen a month into the start of term, though you may begin training your choices as soon as you like. We will wear full uniform when school starts, and also all weapons. We will be on full alert at all times. We will also help with retaining school discipline if necessary.'  
  
The meeting went on for hours, with points being discussed, until finally most left, thankful that they were no longer needed. Only those Harry had chosen to lead remained. Harry stood, and led them through to a smaller room, which was also much more comfortable.  
  
'Do any of you disagree with any of my decisions?' Was the first thing that Harry said.  
  
'No' most said, while Ginny simply shook her head.  
  
'In that case, back to business.' Harry cleared his throat. 'I think your going to need help. I suggest you choose on of us to help you in addition to the Guards you will choose.'  
  
'Do you have any idea as to who?' Came from Cott.  
  
'You three must choose you own 2IC from your teams. But for Rook, I think Ric's the best.' Ron nodded and Harry turned to Ginny. 'Katie?' She nodded. 'Quill, what about Emma, she's really smart?' A nod.  
  
'Right.' When the group finally emerged, all were weary, and Harry, Ron and Hermione went straight to bed, only to be woken at the crack of dawn the next day by an over enthusiastic Sirius.  
  
All through the week, the Guardians laboured in their preparations for the beginning of term, and all felt more than a little apprehensive as they took their places in the Great Hall to await the return of their fellow pupils.  
  
'I'm more nervous than I was before the first test!' Whispered Ron to Ginny.  
  
'I know, me too.' She whispered back. All fell silent as they watched the returning pupils enter the Hall, and Harry glanced up at the Staff table as quiet chatter surrounded the Guardians. Harry saw Sirius looking very worried. Harry was not surprised. He would be nervous too if someone was about to try and convince several hundred people that he was not, in fact, a mass murderer, but was innocent.  
  
Harry noticed the chatter, and realised that them sitting at their table as opposed to in their houses, was a shock to others, especially as Harry happened to be sitting next to the Slytherin Zab. He chuckled to himself. Perhaps today would have its amusing points after all.  
  
I know it was short but it seemed appropriate. Sorry this took longer than the other, I did not come home yesterday night. Next chapter should go up soon. Thanks for all the Reviews. - Pose 


	11. First Year Training

Chapter 11  
  
Silence fell as Professor McGonagall led a long line of new first years into the hall, when re they stood as directed. Harry only half listened as the hat began to sing, as he was busy watching the first years. Much to his satisfaction, there were several he liked the look of, most of whom were soon placed in Gryffindor. Soon Dumbledore rose and addressed the hall.  
  
'There is a man standing wrongfully accused among us, and it is time for him to be recognised by the Wizarding world. On this I give you my word. The man I am talking about will be one of your most important teachers this year. I would ask anyone who doubts my word to stand, and their views may be heard.' Not a soul moved, though Harry could see Malfoy scowling.  
  
'In that case, Sirius, would you please stand up.' He did so, shakily, and looked around the Hall into the faces of the people who held his fate in their hands. If he was reported he was as good as dead. When no one moved, he nodded, and was about to take his seat, when he changed his mind.  
  
'I am sure many of you know the story of the Potters. What you will not know is the fact that I would have given my life for them. My Godson knows the story as it was, and anyone wishing to do so many come to my office whenever they please.' He sat down, to see the eyes of Dumbledore twinkling in his direction.  
  
'There are several among you who have been singled out during the summer. They are the Guardians, and you should treat them with as much respect as you do me. Hawk?' Harry nodded at the old man, and rose to walk out into the front of the Hall, where he could be seen by all.  
  
We are the Guardians, and in a months time the Guards will be officially formed to help us. They will be chosen from you. We have pledged to fight all evil, and anyone wishing to join us should approach one of us in the next few days. This included first years. Thank you.' He sat back down, listening to the buzz his words had created. Silence was restored by Dumbledore.  
  
'Thank you Hawk. Now I must remind you all that the Forest is still out of bounds, and that anyone disobeying this rule will find themselves under the care of the training master for a few hours. Now, you will all be hungry. On with the feast!' He sat, and the Guardians lifted their goblets to the staff table, before beginning to eat.  
  
' I pity anyone caught by the forest.' Said Dean.  
  
'Yeah, one hour with Sirius is awful, let alone more!' Replied Seamus.  
  
'I wonder when Dumbledore is going to announce the new timetables?' This came from Hermione, and Harry grinned as Ron answered.  
  
'Oh, give over. Probably after we've eaten.' Hermione elbowed him.  
  
'Herm.Quill!' His moan was indignant, but Hermione just smiled angelically back at him, while Harry grinned in the background. Soon all plates were empty, and most stomachs full. With a flick of his wand, Dumbledore cleared the tables. Like after the first meal for the Guardians, in the place of the food was parchment. Ron and Harry looked at each other and grinned.  
  
'Deja-vu.' Hermione smiled, as Dumbledore spoke once more.  
  
'Those parchments contain everything you need to know. You must all read them tonight, as they contain several very important changes. Now if the Guardians would like to lead the first years to their new houses, I will bid you all good night.'  
  
The Guardians rose, and four moved to each table to pick up the first years. Soon Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were leading the eleven-year- olds back to Gryffindor. When they arrived and Harry spoke the password 'Niffler' they all went in and Harry spoke.  
  
'I suggest you read the notices straight away, and we will stay here so you can ask us any questions. If the boy's would follow Rook and me, and the Girls follow Peace and Quill, we'll show you your dorms. They were followed up the stairs and into the dorms. Harry looked round wistfully, remembering their own days in the room.  
  
'Hey Hawk, remember when a box of chocolate frogs escaped up here?'  
  
'Do I ever! It was havoc. We were lucky not to get detention.' Harry laughed at the memory. He was about to mention another escapade when they were interrupted by one of the first-years.  
  
'We have to get up a six! No way!' The speaker was called Callum Ridd. Harry walked over and smiled at him.  
  
'Yes way. And you know why?' The boy shook his head. 'Because Voldemort has returned.' Harry spoke to the whole room. 'And six in the morning is when you do the training that will keep you alive when you meet him. You're speaking to someone who has met him, and fought him. I will see all of you at six tomorrow.'  
  
'What do we wear?' The question came from a small, shy boy with black hair and dark eyes. Harry smiled.  
  
'Were shorts and t-shirt on your list?' The boy nodded.  
  
'Then those, with trainers. Anything else? In that case we'll see you all tomorrow. Bright and early.' Harry grinned as they groaned. He turned to Ron.  
  
'Wasn't that our reaction too?'  
  
'Yep, and it's probably the same reaction as Quill and Peace got.' Ron laughed, and they walked out and back to their rooms, having met the girls on the way.  
  
The Guardians were up at the normal time the next day, and were just having a break before their swim when Sirius left them to go and meet the first years. The heat was fierce, and all the boys were in just shorts. When he emerged followed by the first years a few minutes later, they noticed other teachers leading the other years out, most of whom were looking very uncomfortable in shorts. Sirius led them over to the Guardians, and Harry nodded at the Gryffindor lot.  
  
'Right. Now I've got to train all of you, so every other day, some of these older ones will lead you, while I train them. For today, I think Hawk and Stealth can take you. Tomorrow it'll be me. Understood?' The young group shuffled their feet nervously, and Harry and Zab stood and walked over to Sirius.  
  
'Two laps, then two minute circuits. A short swim to finish. Add anything you feel like.' Harry nodded and the two of them walked over to the first years. He spoke to Zab.  
  
'This should be fun.'  
  
'Yeah, torturing first years - my favourite.' He grinned evilly.  
  
'Ok, listen up. Stretches first. Follow what Stealth and I do.' The two Guardians started to show the group how to stretch, then led them off on a light jog round the lake. Harry led, while Zab urged on any stragglers. By the end of the run most of the first years looked ready to collapse, while Harry and Zab were not even breathing heavily. However, Harry was pleased to note that a few we obviously already fit, among them the shy boy from the night before. Harry walked over to him.  
  
'That was good. Do you run a lot?'  
  
'If I can get out of the house.' Harry could see the happiness on his face. He noticed the knife at Harry's side. It was the only weapon he was carrying. 'Why do you have that?' He asked, pointing.  
  
'To defend myself and you lot, or attack if I have to.' He drew the blade and gave it hilt first to the boy. 'You're Jack?' The boy nodded, holding the blade in awe.  
  
'Will we get taught how to use one?' Harry frowned.  
  
'Not in classes.' Harry could see the disappointment on his face. 'I tell you what. If you can get three others who want to learn, then come to the Entrance Hall at half three, and I'll give you some lessons. Ok?' Harry spoke slowly.  
  
'Yeah, thanks!' He handed Harry the blade, a smile lighting up his face. Harry walked back to the front of the group, and joined Zab while they led in circuits, Happy at his decision. When they were finished, they swum, with Harry and Zab in the water with them. They then led the first years over to where Sirius and the Guardians were just about to start the course.  
  
'Ah, Hawk. You're just in time to join us.' He addressed the first years. 'Sit down, and you can see how this lot cope. Two laps, running between. Ready. Go.'  
  
The first year watched in amazement as the Guardians ran the course twice at break neck speed, seemingly effortlessly. When they were done, while most collapsed on the grass just out of sigh of the first years, Harry walked back to the group. His brown chest was heaving as he spoke to them.  
  
'In a few weeks you'll be doing that too. In the mean time you get to watch us. If memory serves you're classes start in a hour. I think you'd better go back to the castle and get ready. I'll see some of you later. Good luck with your lessons.'  
  
As he turned away, Jack caught a glimpse of the faded scars on his back and frowned, deep in thought.  
  
  
  
That's it for now. In case anyone is confused Harry is Hawk! Jack will get a bigger part in the story, especially if this goes on to the next year. Thanks for any reviews. Next chapter should be up tomorrow. - PoseHarryHH 


	12. Developments

Chapter 12  
  
At three, Harry was waiting in the Entrance Hall when Jack, and three others from the group of first years. The four raced down the stairs to stand in front of Harry uncertainly.  
  
'I found three others.' Jack began, nervously.  
  
'Good. Follow me.' He led them through to the Duelling room. 'Next week you can use the main arena, but for now this'll have to do.'  
  
Because he was still in full uniform, Harry simply took off his robes, shoes and shirt, before standing ready on the mat. He then stooped and picked up eight knives he had left there. He handed two to each of the boys, as they had followed Harry's lead, and stood ready in just trousers.  
  
'I've talked to the Headmaster, and he has given permission for you to keep these while I teach you how to use them. Keep them safe, and only wear them when you're training. I will teach you every day from three to four- thirty, unless I say otherwise. Do you all understand that?'  
  
'Yes, sir.' They replied.  
  
'Not 'sir', just Hawk.' They nodded. Harry swiftly drew his own blades from the sheaths at his wrists. 'I need to put a charm on you so you won't be hurt. Stay still.' Harry mumbled a few words, and the boys felt a tingling on their upper bodies.  
  
'Now. I want you to try and attack me. Jack, you first.' The other boys backed away, and Jack lunged swiftly. Harry neatly sidestepped, and Jack found a blade resting lightly at his throat, before he had another chance to attack.  
  
'Next.' The second tried a high sweep, which Harry ducked under, and then launched a kick that put the boy on the floor. The other two followed suit. Once Harry had explained what they did wrong, he had them doing drills of blocks and attacks, while he checked their positions. At the end he made them attack him again. Though they fared better, only Jack managed to recover from Harry's attacks. At the end of the lesson, the first years were soaked in sweat and gasping.  
  
'That was good. I'll see you all tomorrow.' As the others turned to go, Jack held back.  
  
'Thank you.' He hesitated, watching as Harry started into one of the complex routines he had been taught. It was ten minutes before he spoke.  
  
'Can you teach me that kick?' He asked, gathering his courage. Harry stopped. 'Please?' Harry sighed.  
  
'Ok. You have to.'  
  
Half an hour later, Harry found himself flat on his back, looking up into Jack's grinning face. He rolled smoothly to his feet.  
  
'Good. You've got it.' Harry looked at his watch. 'Don't you have a class now?'  
  
'Oh-no. I'm going to be in so much trouble!' Jack groaned.  
  
'What class is it?'  
  
'I dunno, but I was supposed to meet Mr Silar ages ago.'  
  
'That's riding. Don't worry. Give me a minute top change and I'll come down and explain. I'll be in the Entrance Hall in two minutes.'  
  
Harry watched as Jack walked out, and then went and changed into his exercise clothes, and checked all his knives were secure. He left his staff in the dorm, but holstered his wand, and walked out. On arrival at the arena, Harry led Jack over to where his class were being taught how to canter by Silar.  
  
'Mr Silar.' Harry kept Jack beside him.  
  
'Ah, I see you have my missing pupil.'  
  
'Yes, I was giving him a bit of extra training, I apologise.' Silar nodded, and Harry nudged Jack.  
  
'Go and join your classmates. I'll probably see you later.'  
  
'Thanks, Hawk.' Harry nodded. Five minutes later he was mounting his own horse, Blade. He couldn't be bothered to use a saddle, so went with just a bridle, and was soon galloping round the grounds, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. He was interrupted by Silar.  
  
'Hawk! You're needed. Guardian business.' Harry vaulted off Blades back, nodded his thanks, and ran up to the castle, after handing the reins to Jack, with orders to feed and un-tack him. Jack was only too happy to help.  
  
Harry went straight to the meeting room, where he was greeted by Hermione. All the Guardians were at their places round the table.  
  
'Beauxbatons has been destroyed.'  
  
'When?' Harry's was frowning deeply.  
  
'Early this morning. We only know because a group escaped, and were picked up by Ministry officials.'  
  
'How many?'  
  
'Just over a hundred. All are pupils. The Ministry have no idea what to do.'  
  
'Do we know Voldemorts movements?'  
  
'No, but there have been attacks all over France today.'  
  
'Is it possible for them to come to Hogwarts?' Harry's brow was furrowed, and his voice troubled.  
  
'Yes, but it will take a few hours for us to create rooms for them.'  
  
'Start now. Quill, get a message to the Ministry telling them of our plan, and asking them to arrange transportation to arrive at midnight.' Hermione nodded. 'Hannah, can you get in touch with the Teachers Guild, we'll need some help coping. Stealth, can you inform Dumbledore, and Emma, tell the house elves. Everyone else, start on the rooms. I need to see Peace, but the rest of you can go.'  
  
The other Guardians hurried off, and Ginny wandered over to Harry. His head was bowed, his whole body tense. Raima hovered overhead, screeching his worry round the chamber. Ginny moved behind his chair, and gently rubbed his shoulders for a few seconds, before sitting down beside him.  
  
'Why do you need to speak to me?' Her voice was innocent. Harry kept his eyes closed.  
  
'If you had carried on with that I'd have forgotten.' He paused. 'I've arranged for you to set up your own treatment rooms off the Entrance Hall. They will be needed soon enough. You can start as soon as you have time.'  
  
'More work.' Ginny smiled. 'I should have carried on. You look like you need relaxing.'  
  
'Such is the fate of the Hawk.' Harry smiled ruefully, and took hold of her hand 'I wish it wasn't mine.'  
  
'You were chosen for a reason.' Ginny spoke softly. 'And we all trust you.' She lifted his hand to her lips and kissed it softly, then left in silence. Only then did Harry open his eyes. Raima perched on his shoulder, and Harry reached up to stroke his crown.  
  
'If only I could see it that way.' He whispered.  
  
I thought that was a good place to leave it. Please review, and thanks if you have. - Pose 


	13. Trials

Chapter 13  
  
By nine that evening it had begun to rain, and at midnight Harry, Zab and Ginny braved the storm to meet the refugees from France. To Harry's surprise, the leader of the group turned out to be Fleur. The Ministry Official was sent quickly away, and the group led up to Hogwarts. They were shown their new quarters, and told to meet at eight the next day for breakfast in the Great Hall. Another table had been set up for their use, as well as the work on their rooms.  
  
As the storm raged overhead, Harry bade goodnight to the Guardians on duty, thankful that he was able to go straight to bed. However his sleep was disturbed in the early hours, by Ginny. She brought the news that all had feared. The Dementors had left Azkaban to join Voldemort, taking some of his most valued supporters with them. The Ministry was in chaos, and by the time Harry reached breakfast the next day, Fudge had resigned. A deputy had taken his place.  
  
When Harry heard the news his head fell into his hands. He touched his mark, calling all the Guardians to the meeting room. Dumbledore and McGonagall were also present, along with Arthur Weasley. When Harry spoke, the weight of the world was on his shoulders.  
  
'We knew it was only a matter of time, yet still this is a heavy blow. All students must be instructed in the patronus, as well as those from France. Any in formation on Voldemorts movements must be reported immediately. I want seers at work day and night. For the next month, classes must focus solely on what is needed for the fight to come. OWLS must be forgotten. Living is what counts.'  
  
'But that's impossible...' McGonagall's voice interrupted him.  
  
'It must be done. It will change as of tomorrow. Classes for today are cancelled so arrangements can be made. We will soon see hundreds of refugees like those from Beauxbatons. Hogwarts must be enlarged to cope. Peace, you and Katie need to start training some medics.'  
  
The meeting went on for hours, and by the end of it all were exhausted. All through the day the Guardians toiled on the preparations Harry had ordered. Harry also spoke to their instructors, and it was worked out that the Guardians would split up and join the classes, helping them through the training the Guardians had undergone just a few weeks previously. Harry decided he would make the announcement at supper that night.  
  
Despite the emergency, Harry was waiting foe the first years when they turned up for their lesson. Because of the recent news, Harry stepped up the pace, and had the boys hard at work for a good few hours. At the end, while Harry expected all but Jack to go, they all stayed, and Harry gave them a lesson in hand to hand. As they cooled off at the end, he spoke.  
  
'You won't hear this officially until tonight, so I don't want you telling anyone else.' He stared hard at the boys. 'The Dementors have deserted, and because of that starting tomorrow you'll be in full training instead of lessons. You'll learn all this with instructors. All the Guardians are joining a class to help, and I'll be taking your class when I can be soared from Hawk duties. I want to make sure you are all worked hard.' Harry grinned at them. 'You should be given these tomorrow, but I though I'd give you them now.' Harry handed each of them the other knives in their sets.  
  
'Thanks, Hawk.' They said, very happy. Three of them left then, but Jack remained, watching as Harry put on his shirt and shoes.  
  
'Hawk?' His voice sounded scared. 'I wondered.' The boy swore as Harry looked at him, then he picked up his wand and cast a revealing charm. Taking a deep breath, he turned around. Like Harry's only a few weeks ago, the skin on his back was bruised and torn. Harry could barely contain the rage in his voice.  
  
'Who?'  
  
'It doesn't matter.' Jack replied fast. 'I just wondered if you had anything that would help.' His voice shook.  
  
'I do, but you have to tell me who.' Harry's voice was stern. Jack hesitated, but the need for help was too great.  
  
'My stepfather.' Harry heard the shame in his voice. Harry nodded.  
  
'Stay here.' He walked out of the room, and to the dungeons. He quickly got some of the potion from Snape, having first explained the situation. When he returned, Jack was waiting, eyes on the floor.  
  
'I didn't know who else to go to.' Jack whispered, clearly terrified. 'I saw your back, and.' He shuddered to a halt as Harry began on his wounds.  
  
'Don't worry, it's fine. This should help, but you need to give it air. No more concealment charms.' He looked at the young boy pointedly, and Jack nodded, though clearly unwillingly. When Harry was done, he shrugged his way back into his shirt and stood uncomfortably.  
  
'Thank you. Really.' His voice was sincere, and Harry nodded to him.  
  
'I'll see you later. Go on.' Jack left, his frame very much more relaxed than it had been previously. (NB This is for Ashley)  
  
As he left, Harry struggled with his emotions, much of which wanted to go and strangle whichever bastard had done that to him, and make him feel the pain he had inflicted on Jack. But he had other matters on his mind, and so with great effort he put in from his head, and went to prepare for supper, after which he would be forced to give bad news to a lot of people.  
  
When he strode into the Great Hall at the beginning of supper, all heads turned towards him. He looked the Hawk, with his robes billowing beside him and Raima on his shoulder. He took his place at the Guardians table, and sat silently waiting for Dumbledore's signal. When the first people tried to leave, he sent Ron to fetch them back, and to stop any others who left before the announcement. At the signal he stood, and walked to the front of the Hall.  
  
'I'm afraid I have bad news. The Dementors have abandoned Azkaban, and as many of you will know, Voldemort has started a new reign of terror in Europe. Because of this, the way the school is run will change. For at least the next few weeks, all Hogwarts pupils will undergo training similar to that of the Guardians. Anyone else wishing to undergo training can simply join with the appropriate year, and I urge you to do so.' His eyes flickered towards those who had come from France. 'In a few weeks I can assure you that we will be in a war the likes of which you have never seen, and it is vital that all are able to play their part. The Guards will be formed in two weeks. The Guardians will explain the new system in your houses.'  
  
Harry gave a short nod, and was about to return to his seat when he looked up. All around the Hall, the students were on their feet, with goblets raised towards him. Even the Slytherins, were on their feet. Harry felt it appropriate to add one more thing.  
  
'As the Headmaster has said before - We are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Thank you.' Harry stood down, and returned to his seat. All around the Hall, young adults were silently vowing to do all they could, even if it meant death. For some it would.  
  
Slightly dark ending there, sorry. Next chapter probably won't be for a while, because I'm with my Dad for the next ten days. Though you might get one tomorrow. Thanks for any Reviews. - Pose 


	14. Alliances

Chapter 14  
  
By six the next morning the whole school was alive, and the Guardians were just joining their groups for training. Harry, and Zab were once again with the Gryffindor first years, though they were starting with combat skills, while the second years did fitness. Everyone was issued knives, and the four Harry had been coaching showed off theirs proudly. Once the class started, the fact that they had been coached soon showed up, and in the end Master Prenshaw was forced to just put them under Harry's teaching, as they were not learning with the rest of the class. By the end of the session, the boys were engaged in heated battle, with Jack triumphant. Harry had been pleased to notice his instructions had been followed, and that Jack had somehow explained his injuries to his classmates.  
  
All through the morning they trained, and after lunch they had indoor classes, taking crash courses in healing and defence. Instead of Harry and Zab, Hermione and Emma joined them for these, allowing Harry to get updated in the reports. Things were getting worse.  
  
'Over the next few weeks things calmed down, and there were few attacks, though refugee's were pouring in. The news said Voldemort had moved to Italy, and left much of France desolate of Wizards. Harry held daily meetings with the other Guardians. In was at one of these when the bomb dropped. Hermione rushed in late, with a fresh report from the Ministry.  
  
'Voldemort has joined forces with the descendant of Mussolini, just as Grindelwald did. Italy is re-arming, and an invasion of Austria will begin in days.'  
  
'What are the plans of the Austrian Government?' Harry's voice was calm  
  
'They do not have the army to defend themselves. They are going to surrender. They have no choice.'  
  
'Arrange a meeting with the Prime Minister, and the French leader. We must make plans. Get them here by four.' Hermione nodded, and the Guardians left to resume their work. Harry could feel a migraine coming on.  
  
Later that day, the British and French Prime Ministers were escorted to the chamber. Only Harry, Ron, Zab and Ginny were present. The two men sat down silently, eyeing Raima perched on Harry's shoulder. It was Harry who spoke.  
  
'I am Hawk, the Lord of the Guardians. We must join forces to defeat Mussolini.'  
  
'Why would we need you?' The Frenchman spoke.  
  
'You know who Voldemort is I presume? He has joined Mussolini, and will help him in ways you cannot understand. Without us you will fail.' Harry's voice was grim.  
  
'What do you suggest?'  
  
'How many troops do you have?'  
  
'Between us, just under a million.' Their voices were hoarse.  
  
'Move half to the boarders of France. Make them un-attackable by any human force. The rest must be stationed back from the border, to act as a reserve force. Get the TA working on evacuation, hospitals and supplies. If the battle turns to magic I will send my own troops to combat it. I will send some of my people to help you with planning. Your Generals must listen to their advice.' Harry looked for any signs of disagreement. All he saw was fear, and a lurking determination to succeed.  
  
'We will soon be in the bloodiest war in history, and we must unite if we are to emerge alive.'  
  
'It will be as you say. I will need three days to transport troops to France, but it will be done. I will also call back the regiments overseas.'  
  
'France will never yield to Mussolini. This I promise you!' As they stood to leave, Harry spoke once more.  
  
'I will add a caution. You men must not attempt to battle wizards. Should they see a Skull and Serpent in the sky, they should stay away. This is vital.'  
  
The two men nodded, and left to start a council of war. Harry sent Katie, Cott, and Ric with them. Once alone, he let his head rest in his hands. It has begun.  
  
Very short chapter, sorry. Probably no more for a while. In the next chapter the war should start, and the Guards will be announced. Thanks for any Reviews - Pose. 


	15. The Guards

Chapter 15 To everyone at Hogwarts, it seemed to rain forever. The dark sky seemed to stretch back forever into everyone's mind. It meant raining was miserable and cold, and there were a few accidents. Finally came the day many had been waiting for. The Guards were to be announced. The Guardians had worked long and hard to find them, and it was up to Hawk to announce who had been chosen.  
  
The Great Hall was packed, both with students and refugees escaping Voldemort. Once everyone had finished eating, Harry stood, and walked to the now familiar position at the front of the enlarged Hall.  
  
'From all of you, a hundred have been chosen to join us as the Guards. I must first say that this is not the only choosing. At the end of each term in the future, you way put yourself forward, and you will be tested for the Guards. But for now, we have the best of you. Please go over the Stealth when your name is called.'  
  
Harry pulled a list from his pocket, and looked around the Hall. There was total silence, even at the Slytherin table. Harry knew they would be surprised with some of his choices.  
  
He started to read the list. One by one, those chosen rose from their seats and joined Zab. One of the first to be called was the young Jack, accompanied by several of his friends. They're paths were traced by their classmates, unaware that they were watching something that would change so many lives forever. As the last rose, Harry looked up.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
He said, before stepping down, and leading the Guards out of the Hall, and through to a new set of rooms that had been designed for their use. Not stopping to explain anything, they were led to another chamber. It was a light room, with about twenty tables and chairs.  
  
Harry bid them have a seat. On the tables were piles of equipment, and also different robes. They were dark grey, and had an emblem on the left side. It showed a crossed wand and dagger, on a silver shield. Once all had sat, Zab spoke.  
  
'Before you join the Guards, you must take the vow of joining.' Zab lifted his staff, and conjured words to float shimmering on the air. 'Stand, and speak as one.'  
  
'I vow to serve, to hold, and to fight, in the name of the Guards. One as many, many as one.'  
  
As they spoke the words, all felt their power, and a change in themselves take place. They were feeling what the Guardians had before them, the power of Raima. When they had taken the vow, they sat, one by one, and waited in a newfound calm for Harry or Zab to speak.  
  
'Welcome, Guards of the Hawk. You have won the right to wear the robes of the Guard. From now your lives will change. You will be split into teams, each led by a Guardian. For the rest of the school, normal classes will resume, for you, training will continue. This is an honor, but with it will come sacrifices. Stealth will show you your new quarters, where you will be based. You will still sleep in your houses, for now.'  
  
Harry paused, and looked around the room. All were listening intently, hanging on his every word.  
  
'Stealth is the Commander of the Guards, so it is him who you should go to with any queries. Some of you have been chosen because you have special talents. Richard Hall, Sophie Wells, and Georgina Stratford will be working under Peace, could you three please see her at our infirmary later. David Hooker and Victoria Jessop, you will work with Rook. Stealth will take Nick Robs, Finn Damusk.'  
  
Zab had ten, which he would teach the value of silence and invisibility. Harry would take a further ten, who would become a group capable of blending in with the muggle world, and so accomplishing missions without attracting attention. To do this they would learn all muggle combat techniques, as opposed to concentrating on dueling, as most would do. Among those would be Jack, whose skills had showed talent, while Harry also warmed to him through the understanding of what he had been through.  
  
'Take your kit, and Stealth will now show you your rooms. Will my squad please come to the Guardians chambers as soon as you are done.'  
  
Harry nodded to Zab, who then took up where he finished, showing the Guards around, and explaining their duties. Zab also oversaw the marking, which would allow contact at all times. When Zab left them, most stayed I n their new common room, while those who had to meet tutors left. Jack led the ten Harry had chosen to the Guardians rooms. They included Fred and George, of whom Harry was sure Mrs.Weasley would be very proud. Jack knocked, and Harry opened the door to greet them.  
  
'Hi Hawk.'  
  
'Jack.' Harry replied. 'Follow me, all of you.'  
  
Harry led them through to the now familiar practice room, pleased to note they all now wore their new uniforms. He could tell they were all wondering why they had been singled out, nervous of what they were going to be asked to do.  
  
Deciding to keep them tense or a while longer, once in the room Harry simply removed his robes, as though they were simply going to hold a practice. Jack followed his example without hesitation, though the others were slightly slower. He then sat cross legged on the mats, as they formed a semi-circle around him. Only then did he speak.  
  
'I have chosen you because you all possess special talent in combat skills. In the coming war we are going to have to operate in the muggle world undetected. You will be trained to do just that. In a few days muggle war will cover much of Europe, and the magical world will be at steak. You will act where no one else can, or will dare to. Your training will be very different in several ways. Though you will always carry wands, you will be trained to not use them. We start tomorrow. I will meet you here at two. You can go, though any one who wants too is welcome to stay for some light practice.'  
  
A light smile played around Harry's lips. Jack immediately stood and moved away from the door, followed by Fred and George. The rest nodded their thanks and left. Harry rose smoothly to his feet.  
  
'Well, how about a bit of entertainment. You three against me?'  
  
'Easy!' Grinned Jack.  
  
Two minutes later all three were on the floor, and Jack was pinned under Harry lean frame. Both were laughing.  
  
'Easy?' Harry smirked  
  
'Ok, ok. You win.'  
  
'Good.' Harry got to his feet, them pulled Jack up. 'Now bed, all of you. You're up at half-five tomorrow. They groaned and left, thanking him. As Jack ran out Harry cough him by the arm and ruffled his hair.  
  
'Next time.' He said.  
  
'Defiantly!'  
  
Harry left, knowing what it felt like to have a brother for the first time in his live, before the weight of his responsibilities closed in once again.  
  
  
  
Eclectic Angel - Sorry, this comes up as soon as it's written, so I don't really want a beta reader, but feel free to make any comments in reviews. Chronotiger - Thanks for the compliment, and I'd like to but I can't promise this will get finished. If and when it does, I will certainly add it to your page!  
  
Everyone - Thanks for any reviews. I'll try to write some tomorrow but if not it might be a while as I'm going out of range of a computer. Defiantly something by the weekend. - Pose 


	16. A Way to Say Good Morning

Chapter 16 The next morning it had stopped raining, but clouds still hung over the castle, and a cruel wind blew. The lake had turned from a dark blue to a deep, disturbed gray over the past few days, reflecting what was in everyone's mind.  
  
The Guards assembled early, and were soon back into training, this time alongside almost all of the Guardians. The only ones missing were those who had accompanied the Prime Ministers to help with the war preparations.  
  
They worked long and hard until lunch, when they dragged their weary bodies back up to the castle. All were soaked through and freezing. After they had eaten, all changed into their full uniforms, and the Guardians observed how simply looking different, had changed the group.  
  
At two, Harry's group went to the dueling room, where Harry met them. Once again, they were surprised by what they saw. There were ten piles of kit on the floor in front of Harry. Though none of the group knew what it was, sitting on top of each pile was a black revolver. Harry was sitting when they entered, so they just sat, instead of getting ready.  
  
'Good, you're all here. I told you yesterday your role would be different. Today you will see how different. From now on you will be known as Fire. You all have your mark, and if Fire is called, you all go straight to your meeting room. You will be met there. In front of you is everything you will need on a day to day basis. The most important item is this.'  
  
Harry stood, and reached inside his robes. He came out with a revolver identical to those on the piles. He held it lightly, and looked for any reaction. Met with only blank looks, he continued.  
  
'This is your weapon. It can kill as well as any wand but, more importantly, they can be used in the muggle world. However you will also work against wizards and you will have the advantage of surprise. Voldemort is too arrogant to ever consider the use of muggle technology. In a few days you will be experts in its use. But we will come to that later. For now, we will concentrate on blades. Get ready.'  
  
All rose and quickly removed robes, boots, shirts, and socks. All had their blades sheathed expertly around their bodies. Harry slide his own blades free of his wrists, and explained what they had too do.  
  
Two hours later all shone with sweat, and they moved on to hand-to hand. Harry had noticed that Fred and George had a particular aptitude for it, and made a mental note to keep an eye on the two. After drills and free fights, Harry decided to give them a break, and once again called on Jack, Fred and George to try and down him. Once again they failed, but Harry had to admit they were getting far to close for comfort.  
  
Next came the part they had all been waiting for. Harry handed out their revolvers, then began to show them the simple weapon drills for safety, load, unload etc. Finally Harry allowed them to shoot at some targets. All got fairly close, and after a few rounds most were hitting the bull. So they moved on do different targets, some that moved, some smaller, and some different shapes. By late that night, all were getting near perfect scores. As exhausted as they were Harry let them go, before telling them to turn up in their new kit the next day. He stumbled to the Chamber, and was relieved to find no news on Voldemort. He made he mistake of sitting down in the common room, and was soon fast asleep.  
  
Meanwhile, Ginny had started to teach the three she had chosen some healing. She did several hours of practical lesson, before sending them away with a huge volume of the theory behind healing curses, and a warning to have read it all by the next day. Ginny tried to go through the supply book, but realized after spending twenty minutes on the same item that it wasn't going to work. She was soon tracing Harry's steps back to the common room.  
  
There she found him cured up on a sofa, looking more at peace that she had ever seen him. Unable to resist, she went over to him, and blew gently in his ear. After several attempts to wake him gently, Ginny gave up, and simply settled down next to him, her head leaning on his chest, and went to sleep.  
  
Ginny was still like that when Harry woke hours later, very surprised. Tensing slightly at the feel of her face on his chest, Harry silently ordered himself to relax. Having calmed down slightly, and unable to get back to sleep, Harry began to play with her hair, letting it run smoothly over his fingers.  
  
He was till doing this when Ginny gave a sigh and moved slightly, giving Harry the shock of his life. After several minutes Harry started again, thinking that Ginny had not actually woken. He was wrong. As he allowed his hand to move gently downwards and caress he face, she caught his hand in hers and, bringing it to her lips, kissed it lightly. It took Harry a while to get over his shock, before whispering teasingly in her ear.  
  
'Is that your way of saying good morning?'  
  
'Mh-huh.' Replied Ginny, not opening her eyes.  
  
'Oh, Ok then, good morning to you too.'  
  
Harry brought her hand swiftly to his lips, and kissed it in the same was that Ginny had kissed his. Ginny opened her eyes in shock, and stared up into Harry's face in wonderment, before smiling.  
  
'You were very tired last night.' She commented  
  
'You too, obviously.' He grinned.  
  
'Sorry, you looked so peaceful I couldn't resist joining you.'  
  
'No problem. That's the best I've slept in weeks. You must have a good influence.' 'That must be it. You know, you're very comfortable. Like a pillow.' Ginny had not moved, and strangely, Harry didn't want her to.  
  
'And you make a very good blanket.' He said in return.  
  
They lay in silence for several minutes before Ginny sighed and spoke.  
  
'Unfortunately, I think it's about time to get up.' Harry groaned.  
  
'God. I could be perfectly happy like this for hours.'  
  
'Me too. But you know what they say. All good things must come to an end.'  
  
Ginny made to rise, but Harry held her back lightly. She looked back up into his eyes in confusion, and her eyes widened as she realized what he was about to do. Making up his mind suddenly, Harry leant down and kissed her cheek lightly, before lifting her up, smiling, and walking into his room to get ready for a mornings training.  
  
Ginny was left completely stunned, her heart pounding, unsure of what had just happened. She smiled suddenly, and walked into her dorm. Throughout the morning, they were looking at each other, casting smiles through the crowd, trying to look calm and relaxed. In the eyes of the other, neither succeeded.  
  
  
  
Eclectic Angel -This is what you've been waiting for, so I expect a good review!  
  
Everyone - hope you like it. I was in the mood for a bit of romance. Not sure what's going to happen in the next chapter. Thanks for any reviews. - Pose. 


	17. Conversations and New Arrivals

Chapter 17  
  
For a few days there was calm, then, on the first day of November, war was declared between France and Britain, and Italy. Reports from the Ministry showed an increase in refugee numbers from Europe, and Harry knew that soon the muggle world would be in chaos.  
  
Then came the news. A convoy of British troops had been ambushed by a company of soldiers bearing the Italian emblem. The British had retaliated with a bombing raid on some of Italy's fuel depots. It was war. While Sweden and Norway had joined the Circle, (Britain and France) Austria had joined Italy.  
  
For the first few days reports were not good, though there had been no evidence of magical activity. However the Circles were being defeated on every turn, and it was with worry that Cott returned to Hogwarts to report to Harry.  
  
Both showed the lack of sleep that was plaguing so many, and it was obvious that Cott had been under a lot of pressure at the hands of the Circle Government. They met in the private chamber. When Cott entered, Harry rose wearily and clasped his arm in the sign of the Guardians. They both sat.  
  
'Hawk.' A nod.  
  
'Cott. What news?'  
  
'I'll get straight down to business. We are failing at every front. We are being attacked by a force twice our size. There is no way that we can hold with our present number of troops. We are being opposed by almost two million men. It's not possible.'  
  
'What of supplies?'  
  
'Fine. The Medical, food, and ammo aspect is good. It's simply men that we lack. We need time to train a bigger army, but we have none.'  
  
'Then we must make time. Tell the Generals to establish strong borders, and to simply defend what we do have, not to attack what we want.'  
  
'They won't like it.' Cott's voice was skeptical.  
  
'Make them. We must have time. It will take four months to train enough men for service. Tell them they don't have a choice.'  
  
'Ok. But where are we going to get people to train?'  
  
'Conscription.' Harry's voice was grim.  
  
'There'll be an outrage! I'm no muggle but I know that.'  
  
'It will have conditions. Only non-married men between twenty and thirty. The Generals won't like it, but they'll have sense enough to know it's the only way.'  
  
Cott nodded, and stood.  
  
'I'd best get back.' His voice sounded resigned. 'Oh, one more thing. There are about a hundred capable wizards who have offered there services, but Fudge had refused top put them through auror training. I have told them to come here. If we train them up they'll make a good addition to our force. When do you want them?'  
  
'Later today. Eight. Make sure they have kit.' Harry answered, and Cott nodded.  
  
'I'll tell them, and hand out kit. Can I take some from here?'  
  
'Yes, get it off Peace, she's in charge of stores. Good luck.'  
  
Harry clasped his wrist once again, and he left without further delays, after arranging for quarters to be set up and kit provided with Ginny and Hermione.  
  
Because Cott had left so soon, Harry had a few hours before he was due to coach group Fire, so he decided to go and talk to Snape. He had been thinking about it for several days, and needed some advice on what to do about Jack. Harry felt that he couldn't just let it go, but at the same time, even with all his own experiences on the subject, he had no idea what to do. Knowing Snape had finished with classes, he went down to the dungeons, and knocked on the door to his old classroom.  
  
'Come.'  
  
Snape snapped, but his voice softened when he saw who it was that entered. He put down the roots he was shredding, and wiped his hands.  
  
'What can I do for you?'  
  
'It's about that boy I got the potion for. I need some advice on what to do about it.'  
  
'What are you planning on doing?'  
  
'I don't know! But I can't just leave him to be beaten, it's inhuman.' Harry's voice was strained, and his body movement showed his frustration.  
  
'You are hardly in a position to lecture me about the importance of child protection.' Snape pointed out. Harry sat down heavily in a chair. 'Has he recovered?'  
  
'Yes, completely. A few scars, nothing more.'  
  
'Then I suggest you try to talk to him about it. Other than that, there is nothing you can do at present. Now stop worrying and join me in a drink.' Harry sighed and did as he was told.  
  
Because he had to greet the new arrivals, Harry left Fire early, leaving them in free fights. Not having time to change, Harry was still in just trousers when he group turned up in the Entrance Hall. Not wanted to cause even more confusion, Harry ignored the confused looks he was getting, and was about to lead them to the Great Hall when he was approached by someone.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
'Hawk.' Harry spoke stiffly, and was about to walk past when he saw who it was. 'Charlie! What the hell are you doing here?'  
  
'Offering my services.' He grinned. 'More to the point, what are you doing here?'  
  
'I'm the Hawk of the Guardians.'  
  
Harry did not hesitate. He knew who he was, and it was not the same Harry Potter he had been. Charlie gave a low whistle, which was soon added to by Bill, who it appeared was also part of the group.  
  
'Look, it'll all become clear in a couple of days. But right now I need top get your lot organized and ready for tomorrow.'  
  
Harry walked through to the Great Hall, with Bill and Charlie beside him.  
  
'What exactly happens tomorrow?' Queried Bill.  
  
'Tomorrow, you lot get put at the mercy of the Instructors. Believe me, not a fun place to be.' Harry grinned, as he watched the brothers exchanged looks.  
  
'It seems to have done you good.' Observed Charlie, glancing at Harry's chest. They were considerably stronger than they had ever been.  
  
Soon all the wizards were in the Hall, and Harry stood on the platform to address them. Bill and Charlie had moved back to the group.  
  
'Okay, listen up. Welcome to Hogwarts. You're not the first to lion us, and you won't be the last. Because of the numbers here, it can get confusing. Hunter will be showing you around later. He is a Guardian, so I would suggest you respect him. You are here because you wanted to be trained, and to fight Voldemort, so I will have no complaints whatsoever. There are ninety of you, so I will now split you into three groups. Will the Weasleys please step forward, followed by another of their choosing. They will lead the groups.' Bill and Charlie did so, and beckoned forward another young man. HE was dark haired, and very lean. Harry liked him.  
  
'The rest of you, please follow Hunter and listen to what he has to say.'  
  
Harry stepped down, and walked briskly over to where the three men were standing. He halted.  
  
'Nice speech.' Said Bill, sounding impressed.  
  
'I give it about once a week.' Harry replied, wryly. 'Who's this?' He asked, looking at the third man.  
  
'Fletch. Son of Mundungus Fletcher. One of the best.' Bill introduced the young man. Harry nodded approvingly.  
  
'Fine. You need to split the group into three. Each of you leading one of the groups. Bill, your group will be called Fox, Charlie, you'll like this, Dragon, and Fletch, Bow. If you come to the chamber you can get your marks.  
  
'Marks?' Fletch voiced the question for all of them.  
  
'Like a tattoo, on the back of your hand. It's how we communicate. You touch it and speak a name or group, and they can hear a message.'  
  
Harry talked as he led the way down the winding halls to the chamber. The others looked around them, taking in the route, trying to commit it to memory. Harry shivered, wishing he had had time to put on a shirt.  
  
'Okay, if you'll hold out your hands?'  
  
The three men complied, slightly hesitantly. Harry muttered a quick charm after drawing his wand from his belt, merchado, and the flame appeared on their skin. Unlike the Guardians, which were silver, or the Guards, which were blue, these were a metallic green, and shone vividly in the torchlight.  
  
'Nice.' Charlie spoke approvingly. 'Very clever.'  
  
'Everyone working with the Guardians carries the mark, so feel free to use it. Hunter will have split your group up, and they'll be in dorms according to their groups. You three can join them, or there a room near the Guardian quarters you can share. In fact, if you'd like to follow me, that's a better idea.'  
  
Harry led them to a corridor just off the Entrance Hall, and into a spacious room with beds, cupboards, and several tables. The cupboards were open, and Harry moved to one of them.  
  
'Guardians wear black, Guards grey, and you will wear navy. You'll be known as the Swords. In the afternoons you wear robes, and shirts. In the mornings the other stuff. Keep your blades on you always. We meet in the Entrance Hall at five-thirty. I'd avoid being late.'  
  
'We'll try.' Said Bill, eyebrows raised. 'But come on. Forget your duties for a while and explain everything. How did you become the Hawk, and where's Ron? I can't wait to see his face.'  
  
'You'll have trouble recognizing it. He's changed nearly as much as me. Including the hair.' Harry grinned, and sat down in one of the armchairs.  
  
We've been. 


	18. A Talk and Ministry Buisness

Chapter 18  
  
The next day dawned cloudy, though without the pitter patter of rain all had grown accustomed too. From about six in the morning till lunch time, the grounds of Hogwarts were packed with Groups training. All were supervised by a Guardian, and most had one of the instructors constantly urging them on.  
  
It was quite a sight for the people of Sword, when they stepped out from the Entrance Hall, onto the grounds to begin their own training. While they got on under the guidance of Ron, who found it incredibly amusing that for once he could tell his brothers what to do, Harry found Jack, and removed him from the horsemanship class he was in, and led him back up to the castle. They sat down in Harry's study.  
  
'Jack, I need to talk to you about something.'  
  
'What?' Jack replied, confused.  
  
'About what happened to your back.' Harry spoke quietly but firmly.  
  
'It's nothing.' Jack looked at the floor.  
  
'It's a lot more than nothing. I know what it feels like, remember?'  
  
Jack nodded reluctantly.  
  
'You need to talk about it. Unless you want everything to be exactly how it was when you next see your stepfather, you have to tell me, tell someone.'  
  
Harry's voice was earnest.  
  
'Please?'  
  
'It's my stepfather. He's just very strict, and when I get something wrong, he punishes me. That's the way it's always been. Normally it's not too bad, but just before I came here, he was very angry, so it was worse than usual.'  
  
'No matter how strict he is, he should not be able to beat you. It's not right.'  
  
'If that's true, then how come you have so many scars?'  
  
Jack's voice was getting a defiant edge to it. Harry sighed.  
  
'I live with my only living relatives. They're muggles. They hate what I am, and who I am. They get satisfaction in seeing me in pain. They use me as a scapegoat for anything that goes wrong. They do it in anger.'  
  
'Why don't you go somewhere else?'  
  
Jack was quiet.  
  
'I will not endanger the lives of others just to stop me experiencing a little pain. Leaving my family would be giving Voldemort what he wants. But you can do something.'  
  
'But it's different with me. He does it because he wants me to be better. He's so controlling. He'll always tell me what I've done before he beats me. I can't run away from him, because I don't know when he'll punish me. And my mother loves him.'  
  
Jack's explanation came in a hurried rush of words, all directed at the floor. Harry paused before he spoke, not sure if what he was about to say was a good idea.  
  
'What happened, before you came to Hogwarts?'  
  
Jack seemed to be considering whether or not to answer. He looked up at Harry, trying to see if he was trustworthy.  
  
'No one else will know.'  
  
Harry promised. Jack made up his mind.  
  
'My trunk fell down the stairs, and cracked a hole in the wall. It was just outside his study, and he was furious. He made me go and wait in his study while he fixed it. When he came back he asked me why I deserved to be punished. He used his cane. I couldn't do anything. I just thanked him when he was done, and left. It was the night before I came here.'  
  
Jack had told his story without looking up, and when he did so Harry could see the tears collecting in his eyes. Jack wiped a hand across his face, not wanting Harry to see him show any sigh of weakness. Harry stood up, and moved over to Jack uncertainly. He had no idea what to say.  
  
'Don't worry. I can arrange for you to stay here for Christmas and Easter, if you'd like?'  
  
'Can you do that?'  
  
Harry nodded, was shocked when the younger buy stood up and hugged him. He returned the hug, uncomfortably aware that he had no idea what he was going to do.  
  
'Thank you.' Jack whispered, before leaving for his next class.  
  
  
  
When Harry walked into lunch that day, he was greeted by a sea of robes. More tables had been added, and Harry was impressed with how the house elves were coping with the workload. When at last all were seated and eating, Harry was able to reach his own table, and relax over a Caesar salad. His meal was interrupted by Hermione, who signaled him using his Mark.  
  
Taking one last mouthful, Harry went quickly to the meeting room, flanked by Ron and Zab. They were greeted by Hermione, her voice leaden.  
  
'D.E's have captured a Ministry Office. They've taken control fo the area and refuse to negotiate with the Ministry. It's the only British office in France, and the aurors are already stretches to breaking point.'  
  
'When?' Harry's voice was urgent.  
  
'Six hours ago.'  
  
'How many?'  
  
'Minimum of eighty, plus dementors.'  
  
'Shit.' Harry sat down heavily, and called Raima to him. She settled on his shoulder. He turned to Zab.  
  
'Are the Guards ready?'  
  
'As ready as they'll ever be.'  
  
'Quill, is the office in a muggle area?'  
  
'Yes, Right in the centre of town, unfortunately.'  
  
'In that case my lot had better go too.'  
  
'Stealth, get Fire, Shadow, and three squads on alert, lead by one of us. Ginny, your two bets healers. Hermione get some prints for Rook to work with. I want a full plan. We meet her in two hours. From the Guardians, take Seamus, Hunter, Emma, and Cheep. Combat kit, not robes. Get them all to the Great Hall now, and I'll explain the situation.'  
  
Harry stood up and left the room quickly, going to his dorm with Zab to make their own preparations. Soon Zab left to round up the Guards, and Harry left to break the news to Fire. When he entered the dueling room, they almost didn't recognize him. Harry wore boots, black combat trousers, and a black t-shirt. His blades were in place, and his wand was at his belt. Strapped to his right thigh was his revolver, and in his hand was his staff. When he spoke his voice was grim.  
  
'Go and get into your combat kit. Come back here fully armed as soon as you can. Go.'  
  
They left immediately, and returned, fully expecting an explanation. Instead, Harry simply pointed towards a rack of rifles, muttered,  
  
'Get to know them, and go to the Great Hall in an hour.'  
  
and left. Casting hurried glances at each other they did as they were told. An hour later they joined the mass of Guards gathered in the Great Hall. They were greeted with whispers, caused mostly by the fact that they looked completely different to the others, and that they each now carried their rifle slung over their shoulders. The whispers were quelled when Zab, their commander, stepped up.  
  
'Listen up all of you. It's time for you to prove your worth. Early tomorrow, you will get your first taste of live battle. Hawk will explain more.'  
  
He stepped down, and Harry took his place.  
  
'Death Eaters have taken control of a Ministry office in France. We have been asked to recapture the area. Tomorrow is a day you will remember for the rest of your lives, the day you faced up to your fears and won. After I have finished you must go straight to your meeting rooms and wait there. Your IC's will explain further. It is vital that you do not leave your rooms until you are told to do so. 2IC's, lead your groups. Go.'  
  
Harry was pleased to see the groups leaving quickly for their stations, and turned to the chosen leaders.  
  
'Sit. Alright, Rook, what have you got for us?'  
  
All faces turned to Ron.  
  
'It's a tower building in the city centre, so by working up floor by floor we should be able to gain control. However, there are a dozen different stairways, not to mention lifts so communication will be vital. The good news is we should be able to get up to the building without being seen. Our sources tell us the ground floor is defended by a company of Italian soldiers, so getting in shouldn't be too much of a problem. Once in we simply have to work our way up, clearing each floor separately. It shouldn't be too difficult.'  
  
'Good. Fire and Ice can handle the soldiers, while the others get the D.E.'s. Stealth, you'll lead the main force, while I take Fire and Ice.'  
  
Zab nodded.  
  
'I'll leave the planning up to you, so work a system out and stick to it. Hermione, transport?'  
  
'Now there we have a problem. Brooms are out of the question, as is apparition. And it's defiantly too far for horses. I think were going to have to do it the muggle way. Trucks.'  
  
'Great. But.it doesn't sound like we have an alternative. How long will the journey take?'  
  
'Six hours.'  
  
'In that case we leave at midnight. Hermione, arrange it. We meet at ten to finalize plans.'  
  
Harry left before anyone could protest, but heard Ron comment behind him.  
  
'Just what I want. Hours in a bloody great truck. God has a cruel sense of humor.' 


	19. Combat

Chapter 19  
  
By the early hours of the next morning, those who had been chosen were struggling to sleep while they were bounced around in the back of a few four-toners. As the morning wore on, fewer were asleep, as the adrenalin started to pump. In the leading truck, Harry was quietly contemplating what was soon to happen. Just before six in the morning, the trucks pulled to a stop, and the young wizards stepped out onto the quiet streets of a French town. Half and hour later, they reached the tower block, and were slightly alarmed to see the audience that had gathered.  
  
Fire and Ice assembled quickly around Harry. In the early morning light he could see the whites of their eyes, and he felt the excitement in their hearts. All had pushed back the fear, and all were prepared to risk everything. Harry felt pride. He turned to Sea, who he had chosen as his 2IC, and gripped his wrist in the sigh of Guardians. Sea nodded in return, and Harry gave the signal to move out. They had agreed on absolute silence.  
  
They crept around the side of the building to one of the side entrances, which lay eerily open. Looking around the edge of the door, Harry could see the long barrel of a gun coming from the desk on his side. Apart from that, the immediate room looked clear. Harry called half of Fire to him. He edged away from the door and explained the plan.  
  
'There is a guard just inside the door. You are going to go down the other side of the door, and do a quick dive into cover. You stay there until I call you out. Take no risks.'  
  
Harry's voice was quit, but all were ready to trust to his words. He nodded to them and mouthed 'Go', before withdrawing back to the edge of the door. His heart was pounding as he waited for the distraction he had planned. Minutes later, it happened.  
  
The Guards sprang into the entranced hall, triggering a blaze of fire from the sentry. As soon as Harry heard the click of the sentry ejecting his empty magazine he moved. With a speed born of desperation he dived forwards, rolling around the desk to halt kneeling before the surprised soldier. Not giving himself time to think, Harry squeezed the trigger, turning away so he did not have to see the effects of his shot. He had killed a man.  
  
He gave a low whistle, calling the rest of Fire and Ice into the room. They entered silently, as the group Harry had chosen rose from their refuge. Harry nodded to them, before turning to Sea. He raised both hands and pointed towards one of the doors at the end of the room. He sent half of Fire and half of Ice with him, while he led the rest through the other door. Jack, and Fred and George were with him.  
  
As the two group moved slowly through the rooms, they were soon immersed in a furious struggle with the soldiers, between life and death. As they took a breather after a particularly difficult fire-fight, several wondered how any of them would come out alive. Nearly all nursed injuries, though no one had yet fallen. A third years called Jon was the worst off, having been caught unawares by a thrown knife. Thankfully it had hit hilt first, though it mean this vision through his left eye was almost nil. After all had caught their breath, they moved on, knowing that the faster they were finished, the faster the other could start to fight the Death Eaters.  
  
An hour after they entered the building, the groups emerged from the front. To those waiting there, they looked like different people. Fred was being supported by George, having taken a knife in the side when a wounded soldier lunged up behind them. Harry himself was nursing several broken ribs, after having got in a fight with a disarmed officer. Harry retaliatory blow had knocked the man out cold. Jack had blood running down his chest and back, and his shirt was in shreds. All looked similar.  
  
As the others started their attack, Ginny rushed forward with her helpers, and quickly had the worst injured lying down on blankets. Harry had to be dragged away from Jacks bed, where he was trying to remove the rest of the boy's shirt, so Ginny could fix his own injuries. Conscious of the muggles still watching, she did not use magic, instead carefully binding his ribs, her hands light on his chest. Harry smiled at her as she worked, despite the pain.  
  
'Thank you. How's Fred? It looked pretty nasty.'  
  
'He'll be fine. No permanent damage, he'll just have scar for his future girlfriends to admire.' Ginny replied.  
  
'So girl's like guys with some scars huh?' Harry's voice was sceptical.  
  
'Well I do.' She answered, looking determinedly at what she was doing.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow and was about to ask another question when they were interrupted as several windows half way up the tower shattered and rained down on the pavements. Harry swore, and got up, Ginny just having finished with his ribs. He gave her a quick smile before returning to check on Jack.  
  
What seemed like days later, Harry heard the signal from the roof of the tower that meant success. All around they cheered, and several ran inside to help the weary fighters out. Zab was the last out of the building. Looking much the worse for ware, he walked up to Harry. They gripped wrists in the sign of the Guardians, and Harry helped his weary friend sit down, before asking questions.  
  
'How did it go?'  
  
'The place was packed. It wasn't too bad until we got halfway up. It took nearly an hour to clear that one floor. You would have seen the windows.' Hary nodded.  
  
'We split up like we agreed, and it worked. It just took a little longer than we expected. The Dementors nearly had us. But we did it.'  
  
'Yes, you did it. Casualties?' Harry voice betrayed his concern.  
  
'Mostly minor, though there are a few who could have been in trouble if it took much longer. I didn't see a single Death Eater use AK. It was weird.' Harry sighed, his worry dispersed.  
  
'We won't look a gift horse in the mouth. Nice job.' Zab shrugged.  
  
'It's not what I though it would be, combat, I mean. I never thought I'd kill someone, and yet there are some of us who aren't even thirteen, and did it today without thinking.'  
  
'We will kill again before this is over. It is the way it has to be. Our destiny as the Guardians. It was decide for us, but we cannot refuse it.'  
  
  
  
As they walked among the Guards, congratulating here, and reassuring there, Harry and Zab felt strong again. They had come through, and they would again. At lunch food was passed out to hungry fighters, as the Guards discussed their first taste of combat. Jack was soon walking, despite the ugly wounds on his upper body. He spent much of the afternoon with Harry, talking about lighter matters.  
  
The crowds thinned throughout the day, and by nightfall it was quiet enough for the worst of the injured to be sent back by portkey, while the rest enjoyed another bumpy ride in the trucks. Harry was thankful for this. The though of taking a portkey sent fear tingling through his body.  
  
A sleepless night later, all were back at Hogwarts. Because it was a Sunday, the entire school was granted a day off, and for the first time in weeks the sun shone. Many took the opportunity to enter the Quiddich tournament organised by Madame Hooch.  
  
Harry himself formed a team with the rest of the Weasleys, with Ron as keeper, Fred and George as beaters. And Bill and Charlie as Chasers. Because Ginny declined the offer of a place, Jack completed the team. Because they were not on until the afternoon, they decided to relax by the side of the lake. The day was hot, and soon the boys were in swim shorts. Both Harry and Jack moved with caution, but their injuries did not stop them taking part in the huge Gryffindor/Ravenclaw water fight that developed.  
  
The only thing that ended it was an annoyed Madame Hooch announcing that unless they got into the air immediately, they would be disqualified. Several games later, the team were the undisputed winners. According to most, this was a foregone conclusion, as the team was made up of some of the best Quiddich players Hogwarts had ever seen. Harry retired to bed happy, and with a rising confidence in the light.  
  
Ok - that's it for now. Sorry about chapter 18 it wasn't up to scratch, to me this one was better, agree? Next chapter up v.soon. Thanks for any reviews. - Pose 


	20. Personal Time

Chapter 20  
  
The peace and quiet of the next few days was a relief to everyone, after the frantic rushing the Ministry business had brought. The school was abuzz with stories of the attack, and those who had taken part were being hero worshipped by those who had not. The aftermath also gave Harry some comfort, as it had shown everyone to be capable, and had proved many of his decisions right. He was visibly less strained and more cheerful to all. It was three days after the attack when he went to ask Ginny to remove the strapping around his ribs. His knock was answered.  
  
'Come in, oh it's you. Hi.' Harry smiled at her.  
  
'I was wondering if you would do me the service of removing the bandages you so lovingly bestowed upon my ribs.' His voice teased her.  
  
'Well I don't know about that, how do I know you've healed?' She replied, just as teasingly.  
  
Harry did a quick flip, landing just inches in front of her. Ginny didn't bat an eyelid.  
  
'Believe me now?'  
  
'Almost.'  
  
Ginny was about to elaborate when Harry lent forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. Ginny's eyes were wide, and she stared at Harry as he drew back.  
  
'How about now?' He teased her. Ginny smiled cunningly.  
  
'I think so.' She said slowly.  
  
'Better make sure then.' Said Harry, grinning. He lent forwards and kissed her again, holding it a little longer this time. He pulled back and gave her a questioning look.  
  
'Yes, now I believe you.' She smiled at him. 'Sit on the bed.'  
  
Harry did so, and without being asked to removed his shirt and lay back, as Ginny moved over to the counter and selected a small vial, filled with a crystal blue liquid. As she approached the bed Harry sat up again, and swung his legs off the bed.  
  
Ginny walked round the back, and gently felt for the end of the bandage. Once she had found it, she slowly moved her hands round Harry's side, rolling the bandage as she went. Ten minutes later, she rolled up the end of the bandage, and Harry gave a sigh.  
  
'Much better. You have no idea how itchy those things are.'  
  
He reached around his back in vain, trying to reach what was evidently an itchy spot. Seeing him in difficulty, Ginny gave him some help, gently scratching his back, as he slowly rolled over and lay down. His eyes were soon closed. They soon opened when Ginny gave him a light tickle. He rose.  
  
'Thank you.'  
  
'You're welcome.'  
  
As Harry moved towards her, she stepped to meet him, and his eyes showed his surprise for a moment before he kissed her once again. Ginny's hands moved along his shoulder blades, as she fought to gain control of her emotions, meanwhile Harry was caressing her long hair, slowly increasing the pressure of his kisses. They were interrupted by a knock, and they separated as Jack walked in.  
  
'I'm here for.' He stopped, his eyes taking in the situation, before he smiled. Ginny was blushing, and Harry was fighting not to go the same way. He spoke before Jack could.  
  
'Good afternoon. You're her for..?'  
  
'I'm her so Peace can check my cuts.' The boy answered, slightly at a loss for words. 'Why are you here?' His voice was cheeky.  
  
'None of your business you little cheek.' Jack snorted. 'How are they anyway?'  
  
'Healed I think.'  
  
'You better let Peace make sure then.'  
  
As Jack turned away to take off his t-shirt, Harry chanced a look at Ginny. As their eyes met, both had to hold back laughter. Harry smiled, watching as Ginny examined the cuts on Jacks torso, and finally pronounced them healed. As Jack left the room he spoke.  
  
'Hawk? Just to warn you - you're due to start our lesson in five minutes.'  
  
Jack grinned as he saw Harry's look of realisation. With a sigh of annoyance, Harry turned back to Ginny.  
  
'He's right you know. If I don't go I'll be late.'  
  
'So go.' Ginny replied, kissing him lightly. 'A few more minutes and my own lot will be in here.'  
  
Harry grinned, and gave her one last look before hurrying out of the room to prepare for his lesson with Fire. Harry smiled to himself as he walked to the duelling room. Nothing could spoil his mood. He worked fire hard that day, not letting them stop until he was satisfied he could drive them no further. After a water break, he led them outside to the course.  
  
'I've added a few inventions of my own. You'll find it much harder now. You will go five times, with one minute in between. As it's hot, you can do it without shirts. Go.'  
  
Harry watched as they started, cursing whatever had given the idea to add to the course. Never the less, they managed well, and had soon finished. By that time, Harry had though up another new exercise. It was abseiling down the north tower, by the end of which an audience had gathered to see the last of them come down, sweating with a combination of exertion and fear.  
  
That's it. Next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed this one. Thanks for any reviews. - Pose. 


	21. A Demonstration

Chapter 21  
  
Free from the responsibilities of training for the first time in weeks, Sirius wandered the halls in hope of bumping into Harry. He too had changed much. His eyes had lost their haunted look completely, and there was a lightness in his step that he had long forgotten. Once an auror, once a wanted criminal, now a free man.  
  
It was not Harry who he met, but Ron, his brow furrowed in thought. Such was his concentration that he did not see Sirius, and he had to put a hand out to avoid collision. Ron looked up.  
  
'Hello, Sirius. How are you?' Ron smiled as he recognised the instructor.  
  
'Very well thank you, Ron. I was wondering if you knew where Harry was?'  
  
'He'll be with Fire, in the duelling room.' Ron said, checking his watch.  
  
'Thank you. I leave so you can get back to your strategies.' Sirius grinned.  
  
Ron smiled his thanks.  
  
'One day these strategies may save your live.'  
  
'I do not doubt it. See you later.'  
  
'Yes, see you later.'  
  
The two walked on, both smiling from the encounter. Sirius was getting very fond of Harry's friends. Just like a godfather should, he thought.  
  
Sirius entered the duelling room to find Harry engadged in watching his pupils sparring. He stood for several seconds looking at his godson fondly, before sneaking up behind him and quickly trapping Harry in a headlock.  
  
'Tut tut, never.'  
  
Sirius suddenly found himself flat on his back, his godson flat on his back.  
  
'.let your guard down. I know.' Harry smirked.  
  
'Evidently. Nice throw.' Sirius stood up, rubbing his forearm.  
  
'Thanks. What are you doing here?'  
  
Harry walked away from the group, leaving them to try and eavesdrop while sparring. Not an easy task.  
  
'Just coming to see my favourite godson. And to ask something.'  
  
'I'm your only godson. And what's the question?'  
  
'Would you like to come for supper on Friday in Hogsmeade? You need a night off. And if your needed, Stealth can use the mark.'  
  
Harry didn't have to consider long.  
  
'Sure I'd love too. What time?'  
  
'Meet me in the Entrance Hall at seven?'  
  
'Seven it is.'  
  
The Guards had stopped, and were waiting uncomfortably for the two to finish. Harry looked at them expectantly, and Jack spoke.  
  
'We've finished. What should we do now?'  
  
Before Harry could say a word, Sirius answeed for him.  
  
'What do you say to a little demonstration?'  
  
'Yeah! Cool!'  
  
Sirius grinned, and looked at Harry slyly.  
  
'What'd'you say?'  
  
Harry grinned, shaking his head.  
  
'You won't stand a chance.'  
  
'I wouldn't be so sure, buddy boy.'  
  
He grinned too, and stood up to get ready. Soon both were standing with their feet bare, and clothed in just loose trousers. Sirius gave Harry a questioning look. Harry nodded.  
  
'Blades and fists only. Watch closely.'  
  
He spoke to the group of Guard watching them in anticipation. They lined up facing each other, each trying to figure out how the other would start. Sirius gave the count.  
  
'Three, two, one.Go!'  
  
Both immediately drew their blades from their wrists, and attacked. Soon they were locked in a fierce dance, blades weaving, seeking an entrance through the others. For almost ten minutes the fight raged, with neither gaining the upper hand.  
  
Then, with a lightning move, Harry managed to flick the knife from Sirius's right hand. There was a loud gasp from the Guards as the blade went spinning across the mats, sure it was over. But Sirius simply hammered his free fist into Harry's stomach, and knocked both of the blades from Harry's hands as he fought to breath. But Harry simply leapt back, bringing his hands up in defence.  
  
The fight continued, with Sirius soon also without blades. Finally Harry slipped on the sweaty mats, and Sirius was able to knock his feet from under him. Knowing he was going to end up of the floor, Harry lashed out with his legs, chopping Sirius to the floor.  
  
Both gasping for breath and glowing with sweat, neither rose, but lay back, trying to recover their strength. The Guards clapped wildly, and were soon joined by the crowd the duel had attracted. Around the mats were almost all of the Guardians, as well as several squads of Guards. Harry rolled to his feet, and pulled Sirius upright. They walked to the edge of the mats side-by-side, arguing about who was the victor. As the crowd left the room, Harry addressed the Guards.  
  
'That is what a good spar looks like. Did any of you learn anything from it?'  
  
'To never get in a fight with you or Professor Black.'  
  
Jack grinned cheekily.  
  
'We'd probably end up dead.'  
  
The rest of the group laughed, and Harry grinned.  
  
'Ok, if that's all you can up with, then it's your turn. Two at a time, against Professor Black. The rest of you watch, and try to see how he overcome the difference in numbers.'  
  
Harry watched as Fred and George went first, and did not notice Ginny comeinmg up behind him. She spoke softly in his ear, amking him jump.  
  
'That was very impressive, but not very good for those ribs of yours.' #  
  
She chastised him.  
  
'I am truly sorry, O matronly one. It won't happen again.'  
  
Checking to see the Guards were busy looking the other way, he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and then quickly asked her about her classes with the Guards.  
  
Though they had not been seen by the group of Guards, Sirius did see them, just as he defeated yet another pair. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, he smiled, and nodded to himself, deciding to question Harry on the matter over supper on Friday.  
  
Soon it was the end of the class, and Harry left the group leaving for supper, to go and take a much-needed shower. As the hot water flowed over his lean frame, he made up his mind to speak to Charlie, and tell him about his feelings for Ginny. He would do it soon.  
  
That's it. Next chapter not for a few days. Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for any reviews. - Pose. 


	22. Wonderful News!

Chapter 22  
  
That Friday Harry let his group go early, thinking that they deserved a night off just as much as he did. He spent a leisurely half hour in the shower, and came out bright-eyed and refreshed. He pulled on some boxers, and then walked around the room while he towelled his cropped hair fiercely.  
  
Once he was done, he threw the towel onto the rack, and walked over to his cupboard. He selected a clean shirt, and best robes, wishing he could wear some of his own clothes for a change. He stowed his wand and the few blades he had decided to carry, lightly picked up his silver capped staff, and walked out to meet Sirius in the Entrance Hall, stopping to give Ginny a quick kiss on the way.  
  
He was met by a similarly dressed Sirius, who was followed by a young woman who Harry loosely recognised as a member of the Swords. Just as Harry opened his mouth to ask her name, Sirius interrupted.  
  
'This is Helena, Fletch's sister. She's her to make sure we don't spend the entire evening discussing business.'  
  
Harry noticed the way Sirius reached for her hand as he spoke, but dismissed the thought as he held pout his hand.  
  
'Pleased to meet you, Helena. I'm sure we'll enjoy the evening much more in your presence.'  
  
Harry grinned as he shook her hand lightly.  
  
'Likewise, Hawk.'  
  
Harry was struck by her appearance, and the warmth in her eyes. Sirius shifted uncomfortably, and spoke.  
  
'Shall we go?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
Helena linked arms with both Sirius and Harry, and they walked down to Hogsmeade discussing Quiddich. The topic was the same as they ordered drinks, making sure to ask for a private table. Though he acted as lively as ever, Harry could see that Sirius had his mind elsewhere. He decided to wait and push the matter only if Sirius did not bring it up himself.  
  
They enjoyed a good starter of potato skins, and were soon digging in to their main courses. Though he had been moaning about how hungry he was, Sirius did not eat with his usual appetite, playing with his food rather than eating it. Finally he cleared his throat, and addressed Harry.  
  
'Look, there's a reason I asked you to come her tonight. This is going to come as a real shock, but there is something I.we need to ask you.'  
  
'We?' Harry put down the fork of food half way to his mouth, intrigued.  
  
'We. I've asked Helena to marry me, and with your permission we'll be engaged.'  
  
Sirius reached under the table and clasped Helena's hand tightly, not taking his eyes of Harry. He was gob smacked. It took a few seconds before he was able to reply.  
  
'But this wonderful! I mean, on the condition that you invite me to the wedding.'  
  
Sirius began to grin like a madman. He looked across at Helens as a schoolboy looks at chocolate, then turned to Harry again.  
  
'Then you're sure you don't mind?'  
  
'Mind? Of course I don't mind. This is the best news I've had in months! And it's about time you had some female company, though, by the sounds of it you've been getting more than I've realised.'  
  
Harry grinned as a slight tinge of red appeared in his godfather's cheeks. While Sirius recovered himself, Helena leaned over and exchanged a kiss on the cheek with Harry. Her voice was sincere.  
  
'Thank you. Your opinion means so much, to both of us.'  
  
'You're welcome. Though I expect a front row seat at the wedding!'  
  
Harry warned, trying to look imposing. Sirius spoke.  
  
'You have it, with all our hearts. Now come on, it's time for dessert. Lets eat!'  
  
The rest of the evening passed with an atmosphere of happiness that had been neglect from most of their lives for the past few months. Just after eleven, they left the Three Broomsticks and walked back up to the castle. As they reached the School Gates, they felt the light patter on their shoulders, and looked up to see the first snows of the year descend.  
  
And Harry left the two standing alone, enchanted by the scene around them. Not feeling the cold, he went inside, and unable to sleep sat in the common room, the warm flames of the fire dancing in his eyes. After a few hours had gone by, though they seemed like minutes to Harry, he broke out his thoughts, and stretched. Realising there were but a few scant hours before the start of another hard day, he rose, and went to his bed, trying not to awaken his friends in the darkness.  
  
The next day dawned bright, with the sun reflecting of the snow- layered grass, its surface unbroken in the early morning. It would not be that way for lo0ng, and soon the groups of students, Guards, Swords and Guardians were beginning the routine that had become such a part of their lives, enjoying the newness that the air seemed to hold.  
  
Deciding to liven the proceedings, Fire sneaked up to Dragon, and let loose a volley of well aimed snowballs. Of course Charlie led his group in a retaliatory action, and soon the entire Grounds were covered with fighters covered in snow, trying to make a last snowball out of the diminishing supply the night before had brought.  
  
Unfortunately for everyone else, The Guardians had used a charm to make a huge pile of snowballs in front of the Entrance Hall, and assailed anyone who approached with a deadly accuracy. Finally a War Council was called and after much deliberation, everyone simply rushed the doors at once. It was chaos, and it lasted for what seed like an age, before the Guardians lay panting on the grass, having finally been defeated.  
  
It was with much chatter that classes resumed, and Harry spent much of the day laughing at stories from the morning. It was with a sense of dread that Harry responded to his Mark, going to hear the news that would force him to endanger the lives of his friends once again.  
  
That's it. Hope you enjoyed it. Next, some decisions. Should be up sometime in the next two days. Thanks for any reviews. - Pose 


	23. Note from Pose

Everyone - I'm sorry to say that the next update won't be until next Sunday at the very earliest, because I go back to school today. I will try and put up more than one chapter when I do update but I can't promise anything. Hope you don't mind too much. - Pose. 


	24. The Idea

Chapter 23  
  
Over the next few days Harry experienced a change of mood. He was often seen frowning, deep in thought, oblivious to the world around him. He spent much of his time alone, with only Raima for company.  
  
His mood moved by osmosis to the others, and soon everyone was working with more concentration and thought. There were also several mock battles, often between the groups, and a fierce rivalry was developing, with the pride and moral rising hugely.  
  
It was early one morning at breakfast that Harry called them to him. Zab came first with Ginny, and Charlie, Bill and Fletch followed quickly in their wake. They were surprised to see a remarkably alert Harry, his face clear and open. They sat, all wondering what was happening. Harry only kept them in suspense for a few minutes before he started to speak.  
  
'Over the last few days I have been doing a lot of thinking on several important subjects. The first and most important is the next move of Voldemort, and how we should counter it. We have gained some intelligence. Voldemort plans to attack on the wizarding settlement of Horkane in Turkey. We need more news, so I suggest that we ambush the attackers, and capture a few. If we plan it properly it should not pose a problem. Do you all agree?'  
  
Everyone nodded, looking at each other to see if anyone was going to argue. None did, a measure of how much they trusted Harry's judgement.  
  
'Okay, in that case we can move on. I think it is time the Swords had a chance to prove themselves, so they can take this, accompanied by two squads of Guards. Take Arrow and Dragon, Stealth you choose the Guards. Talk to Hermione for equipment and transport. It is planned for next Sunday so you only have a few days.'  
  
Harry looked towards Charlie and Zab, who both nodded, and then to the parchment in front of him. His eyes scanned what was obviously a list, while Charlie fidgeted.  
  
'You'll want o get planning now but I'm afraid we have lots more to do. What do you think about trying to recruit some support? We are weak yet, and a large force that we can call upon if needed would give Voldemort some trouble. It would also mean we could station someone at important points such as Diagon alley.'  
  
Bill voiced the doubt they were all feeling.  
  
'What about the Ministry?'  
  
'We would inform them that we oppose Voldemort. If Fudge is difficult we will have to replace him. I have a suitable candidate.'  
  
Harry voice was dead calm, and betrayed none of the emotions he was feeling.  
  
'How would we do it?'  
  
That question came form Fletch, who had stayed remarkably calm throughout the meeting.  
  
'Floo Network. We post a notice to every household in the country, and even abroad. It would ask simply if they wanted to oppose the Dark. If they agreed, they pack and leave on a certain date. We meat them, and give them certain choices.'  
  
They were gob smacked. Abroad? But the more they thought the clearer it became. They would have an army of hundreds, thousands even. There would be no more massacres, and at last people would be able to defend themselves. It was they best possible solution. One by one, they agreed in their own minds, and the change was evident in their faces. Harry grinned.  
  
'So you agree with me?'  
  
'In principle only. Where do you intend to train them?' Queried Zab.  
  
'Here. We send out different dates so they don't all come at once. Say, two hundred at a time. I've talked to Dumbledore, and he suggested a camp in the forest. There is a clearing only half a mile in big enough to fit another castle in it. It will give us secrecy and space. There are a few of the Swords from the Department of Magical Building, it should only take a few days of hard work.'  
  
Harry looked towards Charlie for confirmation.  
  
'I'll send them to the Meeting room first thing tomorrow.'  
  
Harry nodded, and turned to Ginny.  
  
'When they arrive, we'll separate them into groups according to what they want to do. It's time we had a full medical team. We should end up with at least fifty medics, with a few to lead them. You can choose from the replies.'  
  
'Good. If we're going to have another base we'll need a team there as well, and with nay permanent posts.'  
  
Ginny spoke with confidence, having fully accepted the responsibilities that had been place don her over the last few months. Harry nodded, noting her points.  
  
'Also, can you give a monthly list of supplies to Hannah, including anything for training. We also need to talk about uniforms for volunteers. Any suggestions?'  
  
'The same training clothes, but just conditions for robes, with so me sort of insignia to be worn even if their not here. And something to show rank. It's getting confusing enough as it is.'  
  
The suggestion came from Zab, and everyone nodded I agreement.  
  
'Ok. Stealth, you can sort that out. The next issue is very important. We need to set up a permanent HQ. That means having intelligence teams, Equipment rooms, and a good communication system. I need you to select those you think could head groups like that, and what groups you think we need.'  
  
Nods went round the table, and several frowns developed as they racked their brains to think of those best suited to leadership. Seeing he was not going to get any verbal response, Harry continued.  
  
'We'll meet again on Monday, so you can get the attack out of the way. I want all issues sorted, so we can hopefully send out letters within a month. Ok.'  
  
They all stood up and filed out of the room, all hurrying to start working on their tasks. Harry also rose, and went back to the dorm to get ready to teach Fire. They were coming along nicely, with Jack the best at solo, but Fred and George unbeatable as a pair. He was content as he started to drill the group, and they all relaxed, realising that the cloud of the last few days were over. 


	25. Meetings and Ice

Chapter 24  
  
Sunday's raid passed smoothly and a handful of Death Eaters were soon in the capable hands of the Ministry, bar a few who were enjoying a few days hospitality in the Hogwarts dungeons. The raid gave the Swords some confidence, and meant they no longer felt overshadowed by the younger Guards.  
  
It also eased the strain on Charlie, Bill and Fletch, and they arrived at the study significantly more cheerful than they had been a few days previously. They talked as they arrived, as opposed to engaging in the depressive silence that had struck so many. Hermione, Ron, Hunter and Hannah were also with them. As soon as all were seated, Harry began the meting.  
  
'How is the camp coming along?'  
  
Charlie cleared his throat before answering.  
  
'It is fully built; we are simply waiting to add equipment, beds and other necessities. I need Hermione for that, and she has been fully occupied. We have also created rooms for our HQ out there, and she has been supervising that.'  
  
'Good. If you can get that finished this week, the letters will be sent on the first of January. I will write them, but I will need you to organise sending them, Hermione.'  
  
Hermione nodded, and Harry turned to Hannah.  
  
'From now on you will be in charge of all equipment, uniforms and such. You'll be based at the camp, with rooms for stores and anything else you'll need. You can choose people to help you yourself. Money wise, the Guardian funds have been opened, so you don't have to worry on that account. Ron, you'll also be based at the camp, with your own rooms. You and Sea should be able to handle any plans we need. Also, you'll have to train some of the volunteers.'  
  
Ron and Hannah both nodded, realising that they were going to have to adjust to yet another huge change. Harry now looked at Hunter.  
  
'If you agree, you will be in charge of all the training. You have no weakness, and have a natural teaching talent. Sirius, Silar and Master Prenshaw will go with you. What do you say?'  
  
Hunter was silent for a moment, not quite understanding what was being asked of him. Then he grinned, leaning back on his chair in a way similar to that he would have used half a year ago.  
  
'Yeah, why not. I'll give it a go.'  
  
Harry bowed his head in appreciation, and continued.  
  
'Stealth, how's the uniform coming along?'  
  
'Done. Same training clothes we all use, with a silver eye as the emblem. And they have to put the emblem on robes and shirts as well. As for equipment, they have to bring a wand, but we'll supply blades.'  
  
'Good plan. Now, about the camp. I think it's time the school got back to its proper use, so starting in January, everyone except me, and Stealth with the Guards, will be based at the camp. That will free up the castle for refugees. Any objections?'  
  
There were a moments silence, before Ron spoke.  
  
What about Christmas? I've been asked if people can go home. I didn't know what to say, so I told them to wait and find out.'  
  
Now all eyes turned to Harry, and they were surprised to se he obviously had a answer prepared.  
  
'The Guards can't go home, they are needed here. But their parents can come to Hogsmead. The students can go home as normal if they wish, though if they want to stay they can. As for us.'  
  
Harry simply shook his head, while the other nodded resignedly. Harry looked at Charlie.  
  
'Do whatever you think with the swords. It is up to you.'  
  
'I'll give them a week, to end on the first.'  
  
Harry nodded, and stood up.  
  
'That's all for now. We should meet again in a few days.'  
  
They filed out, their spirits dampened by the though that most of them would not feel the warmth of home over Christmas. Harry did not feel it, knowing that he could use the time to see Sirius, and better get to know his wife-to-be.  
  
A few days later the castle seemed to be empty. Almost all of the students had returned home, and the refugees who were unable to do so were keeping to their own half of the castle. Harry was relaxing in the common room, wearing casual clothes for the first time in weeks.  
  
He spent several hours re-reading Quiddich Through the Ages, before Ginny found him curled up in one of the armchairs. She snick up quietly behind him, and silently covered his eyes with her hands.  
  
'Ginny!'  
  
Harry spun round like lightning, nearly falling out of the chair in the process. She laughed.  
  
'How did you know it was me?'  
  
'There was no one else it could be, simple. And I know the feel of your hands.'  
  
He grinned, looking up at her. He was shocked to see the red of her hair reflected in the firelight, the freckles seeming to dance in her face. He caught hold of her hands.  
  
'But I think I could use a reminder.'  
  
Ginny raised her eyebrows, and moved her hands slowly up his arms and across his shoulders, creeping over the soft fabric of his shirt.  
  
'Is that right?'  
  
Harry groaned softly, and stood. Not waiting to answer, he kissed her powerfully, his hands roaming across her lower back. Despite the fierceness of his kiss, his hands were gentle, and Ginny soon slipped her hands under the collar of his shirt to rub the supple skin of his back, seeing how far she could push him.  
  
After a while they settled back down into one of the bigger armchairs, feeling surprisingly natural as others came and went. One of these was Zab, who gave Harry a knowing look as he left. Not wanting to move he ignored it.  
  
Soon they were once again alone, and talking softly while Ginny worked on releasing the buttons of Harry's shirt. As soon as this was accomplished she began to run her fingers over the sensitive skin of his stomach. After a few minutes she noticed that Harry had his eyes closed and was totally relaxed and decided to see if she could get a bit more of a response from him.  
  
She began by running one finger lightly up the side of his ribs and under his arm. She could feel him tense under her; though he did not open his eyes. Pleased she moved on, onto the underside of his arms, finally up over his shoulders and round his sides.  
  
Now very tense, Harry was not sure what was happening, but he did know that he was enjoying it, and so decided to keep his eyes shut for as long as possible. Just minutes after making this resolution, it failed.  
  
Ginny succeeded in completely flooring him. She muttered a quick charm at the glass of water next to her, and was soon holding a small cube of ice. Careful to be silent, she brought it slowly into contact with skin above his belly button. He jerked slightly, his eyes opening instantly. Ginny looked up at him for a second, them continued to push the ice around his stomach while he struggled to remain silent and still.  
  
Finally unable to resist he gave a groan, speeding the melt of the ice by rubbing it into his skin with his free hand. Ginny sat back, wondering what his reaction would be. He gripped her hands, and caught her mouth with his, rubbing his wet skin into her at the same time. She laughed into his kiss, struggling to free herself from the cold of his wet skin. When he pulled back he was grinning.  
  
'Thank you for that. I'll remember never to relax in your presence again.'  
  
'That was the plan.'  
  
Harry leant back into the base of the chair; Ginny turned and laid her head against his now bare chest. Several minutes passed in silence before Harry spoke.  
  
'Do I get to take my revenge now?'  
  
'Only if you want to.' Ginny replied.  
  
'Oh, yes.'  
  
Everyone - Hope you enjoyed these tow chapters. Probably some more next weekend but I can't promise. Dunno what's to come. Thanks for any reviews. - Pose 


	26. Conversations

Chapter 25  
  
The day of Christmas Eve dawned clear and calm, with blue skies that reflected the murky blue of the Lake. For what felt like the first time in years, the Guardians slept late, enjoying the peacefulness that just lying in bed brings. Harry rose just after nine, and went for a lazy shower, managing to arrive before the hordes descended. Glancing in the mirror as he got dressed, Harry noticed that his hair was once again getting a bit unmanageable, and decided to ask Emma to cut it again that day. He wandered into the Great Hall at ten, squinting against the bright light coming from the charmed ceiling. There were small groups dotted around the tables, some eating, some talking, and some playing games like wizard chess or exploding snap.  
  
Harry went over to the end of the Gryffindor table, where almost all of Fire were sitting. As he walked across the Hall the group burst into laughter, Caused, Harry guessed, by Fred, George, or both of them. As he approached they quieted down, spotting him, and stood when he reached the table. Harry was slightly surprised.  
  
'What are you standing up for? I'm not a professor.'  
  
'You're more than a professor. But that's not the point. Fred and George were just telling us about some of your more interesting exploits.' Jack said.  
  
'Is that right?'  
  
Harry mock glared at the twins. They looked at each other, before moving back to back, and raising their fists as if ready to repel an attack.  
  
'We are very sorry, O Great One. We shall never commit such an indiscretion again.'  
  
The others were doubled up with laughter as Harry continued to glare at the two.  
  
'I should hope not. Now sit down, all of you.'  
  
They did so, and Harry began to explain his idea too them, while they listened silently. The twins were impressed, and the others entranced.  
  
'I though we could liven up the mood a bit by giving Ice a bit of a shock. Just a few practical jokes, but don't let them know you're behind it. The longer you're successful, the better we look to the rest of the school. I'll leave timings and places up to you. But remember, i know nothing about this if you get caught. Understood?'  
  
Getting nods all round, Harry stood up and walked away, grinning as he heard the chatter start up behind him. He wandered over to where Charlie and Fletch were deep in conversation, and sat down beside them, taking a mouthful of pumpkin juice gratefully as he did so. He listened intently to their conversation for several minutes, working his way through the bacon sandwich on his plate. They were discussing the workings of the new seeker100, a broom designed specifically for seekers. Though it was no faster than the firebolt, it had better fast turning ability, though was consequently much less stable, and harder to use. Their argument was settled when Bill pointed out that there was no way to get a real answer unless they could actually test them, which was clearly impossible. Harry broke in.  
  
How are things coming along with the letters?'  
  
Charlie answered, while munching on what looked like his fifth piece of toast.  
  
'Good, we're all ready to send them out on the first. And we've put details of replying and what they need to do on it. It should work.'  
  
'Yeah, should.'  
  
Harry grinned, knowing that things rarely went as they were supposed to. He finished his breakfast, then stood up.  
  
'Ok, I'll see you all later I don't doubt.'  
  
'Bye Stealth.'  
  
Harry exited the Great Hall, and went in search of Ginny, deciding to ask her if she wanted to go for a walk. He felt in need of something to do, and had a few things he wanted to talk to her about.  
  
He found her in the rooms she had adopted as a hospital. Without a word being spoken she sensed his wish, and took his hand as he led her out onto the grounds. They walked round the lake in silence for several minutes before Ginny broke the silence.  
  
'What's on your mind?'  
  
She spoke softly, no trace of pressure or concern in her voice, letting the answer be his choice, not hers.  
  
'It's us. I have to talk to Bill and Charlie.'  
  
'To ask their permission, you mean? And if they say no, what then, will you say no?'  
  
Her voice was tight, and Harry could feel the annoyance in her voice. He sympathised.  
  
'I am not asking for their permission, just their blessing. I will not back down if they refuse. But they will not. Though I am sure they will favour me with descriptive details of what they will do to me if I hurt you.'  
  
Harry smiled, not looking at hr as she waited for her reply.  
  
'Harry?'  
  
He started, then made a face at the irony of his real name being stranger to him than his assumed title.  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'Do you love me?'  
  
Her eyes were bright with the fear of his answer, but she had to know. For her this was not just a passing feeling. This was life, and if it was not real then she wanted it ended now. Harry sensed this, and leant down to kiss her gently, murmuring:  
  
'Yes.'  
  
They walked for hours, lost in a time of their own, oblivious to the world around them. They both acted differently, more comfortable with each other, safe in the knowledge of what they shared.  
  
Harry went to see her brothers that evening, and they gave their blessing. In fact they had guessed, something that Harry was very grateful for, as it spared him the embarrassing prospect of bringing up the taboo topic of their sister. Harry did not see Ginny until late that evening, though she at once knew the result of their conversation.  
  
Everybody - Hope you enjoyed this. I will try to get the action going again in the next chapter. Thanks for any reviews. - Pose 


	27. A Beginning

Chapter 26  
  
The letters were sent from the chamber, and it was with baited breath that the Guardians waited for the first of the replies. A sigh of relief passed round the room as the first came in just seconds after it was sent, and was soon followed by an uncountable torrent from hundreds of wizards from all over the country.  
  
Harry smiled as the list grew, turning from the sigh, confident that they had made a major step forward in the fight against the Darkness. He had been looking round the completed complex in the Forbidden Forest the day before, and was astounded by what he had seen.  
  
The defences surrounding it were incredible, and that said nothing on what was inside. Long, airy rooms, endless training circles, duelling rings. A huge medical ward under the confident supervision of Ginny's young pupils, and a Hall even bigger than that of Hogwarts. It had also been equipped to handle the massive number that would soon be residing there. Teams would be made up of fifty, and each had their own dorms, common room, and meeting room.  
  
Already there were people here, those who had been assigned to the training team, and who would, to some extent, hold the fate of the free world in their hands. (LotR quote there, sorry) Because of all the changes taking place, there had been a few adjustments to the robe situation. The Guardians, and Guards would wear their old uniforms, and the chosen teacher would also wear black. The masses coming to Deephide (as it was to be called) were to wear midnight blue.  
  
Harry was sitting at his desk when Hermione came in several hours later, a long parchment in her arms. Harry looked up expectantly.  
  
'Well?' He queried.  
  
'Over 600 replies, the list is here.'  
  
Hermione smiled, handing over the parchment. She stepped back, waiting for a reaction. Harry smiled back at her.  
  
'600? That's more than I hoped for. Thank you. I know how hard you've been working on this.'  
  
'All in the name of the Light.'  
  
Harry snorted, nodding his head.  
  
'And Deephide as well. It will fulfil our every need.'  
  
Hermione tried not to show how pleased she was, turning and walking out, conscious that Harry had a lot on his mind. Besides, she had been meaning to check up on. (Any guesses where she's going? - The library!!!  
  
And in as into the library that Ron wandered a few hours later, in search of Hermione, seeing if she felt like helping him teach his class that afternoon. He was surprised to find that he was enjoying the classes, and had decided to start a new idea.  
  
He had transfigured a chess set so that instead of the pieces being pawns, bishops, rooks, e.t.c., they showed the Guards, the Swords, and the Guardians for the Whites, and Voldemort, Dementors, and Pettigrew for the blacks. He was going to make them watch, and write a report on a game between him and Hermione, assuming, of course, if he could actually find Hermione.  
  
He spent several minutes wandering up and down isles, before coming across her sat behind a stack of books that were piled on a table at the far end of the huge room. It was obvious from the frown on her face and the speed at which she was flicking between pages that she had not found what she was looking for.  
  
After standing unnoticed for several minutes, he was starting to get the odd sense of déjà vu, and realised that this was exactly how he acted when they had been in first year. Giving himself and mental kick to the shins, he ventured a word.  
  
'Quill?'  
  
Her mild reply slightly deflated Ron, who had been bracing himself for the onslaught he though was to come.  
  
'Oh, Hi Rook. What can I do for you?'  
  
Ron recovered swiftly.  
  
'I was wondering if you'd mind helping out with my class this afternoon. It shouldn't take too long.'  
  
Hermione of course agreed, which was in fact not such a good ides, as in fact it did take a long time, and the two were till frowning over the transfigured chessboard at supper time. It was only when the last of their student s had gone to supper that they regrettably called it a day, both having other things to do.  
  
They days before the arrival of the first group of volunteers passed quickly, with much for everyone to do. In fact strictly speaking they were not volunteers, as they would be paid for any time thy spent in combat, but in essence they were here because they wanted to be.  
  
The night before their arrival, all but Stealth and all the Guards excluding Fire, left for Deephide. They got settled into their quarters, and for some, got the last might of good rest they would be getting in the foreseeable future, and for other, stayed up worrying about the responsibilities that would soon be on their shoulders.  
  
Training the next morning was done in silence. At the end, all changed into their formal robes, and met up outside, next to the fire that the volunteers would be transporting too. A dull breeze blew around them, but it only made them look more like the fighters they were. Calm faces, watchful eyes. All were fully armed as they had been instructed, and Fire were ready and waiting to start the organisation. Blades were purposefully showing, and robes were immaculate. They were the defenders of the light. On a raised platform stood Harry and Hunter, ready to give the speech he had prepared. Silence reigned, as they waited for the swish that would accompany any traveller. Then they heard it.  
  
Everyone - Bit of a cliff-hanger there, sorry but I had to end it somewhere. I am very sorry I have been so long updating. As I have less than ten hours free a week (I will send a timetable to anyone who does not believe me, it's kind of difficult to write much. Also a little thing called GCSE Coursework tends to get in the way. Next chapter should see the speeches, and the start of training. Maybe some more of Ginny and Jack, and I also have to come up with loads of new names for people and teams. Thanks for any reviews, though I doubt I deserve any - Pose 


	28. Smoke

Chapter 27  
  
As people came through the fire one by one, their names were taken and they were split into the four groups that the 200 would make up. Smoke, Prongs, Merlin, and Portal. Fire did not talk to them, and because of this there was almost total silence until the final wizards was standing in place, and Harry stepped forward. His car clearly visible, he addressed the expectant crowd before him.  
  
'I am Hawk, Lord of the Guardians. With me are members of the Guardians, the Swords, and Fire, the elite of the Guards. You will respect them or you will leave. You may control your own thoughts, but until you prove yourselves to us, we control you actions. Anyone who wears black robes is your senior, no matter what their age. The only other thing you need to understand about this, is that every one of them has the skill, and I assure you, the nerve, to take life, no matter whose that might be. I hand you over to Hunter, who will be in charge of your training.'  
  
Harry stepped back, sharing a glance with Ron as Hunter took his place. Harry knew it would have sounded a little extreme, and not a little intimidating. But Harry knew that there would be some who would refuse to take orders from people many years their younger, and in fact Harry could not blame them. They had been warned, and now any who ended up humiliated had no one to blame but themselves.  
  
'I am Hunter. Everything you need to know about life here will be explained to you in your groups by members of Fire. For know I will simply introduce to you you're temporary leaders. Smoke is under the charge of Jack and Dann. Prongs will be taken by Fred and George. Merlin, Kate and Ross. Portal, Ivy and Alex. This is the Hall, and I suggest that you try to remember how to get back here as you go to your rooms.'  
  
As Hunter turned away from the crowd, and began to talk to Harry, Jack also turned, wanting to get the group moving a swiftly as possible. He led them away, and Dann followed up. Despite the fact that all of them carried small bags, Jack walked fast. He led them to their meeting room, and too his place at the front. As they came in, all looked at the carving on the door. It read Meeting Room - Smoke.  
  
As they filed in, Jack stared pointedly at the chairs arranged in rows down the room. They took the hint, and sat, still not breaking the silence. Dann joined Jack quickly, giving him a small not of agreement. They faced the room, and started to give Smoke yet another speech. None the less, all listened with rapt attention to what they said.  
  
'Just to make sure you all remember, I'm Jack, and this is Dann. We are Fire, and because f that I suggest none of you ever disrespect the Guards with our hearing. As Hawk so aptly put, we are fighters. And the aim of the next few months is to make you the same. Some of you will be saying, but I know how to fight. You don't. To prove the point, I offer all of you the chance to come up and face me, or Dann, alone or in a small group. Anyone?'  
  
No one moved, though Jack could tell by the exchanged glances that many considered it. He grinned at Dann, who stepped forward and took up the words.  
  
'Good choice. Now, on to the next point. You're all in the correct robes, which is good. Those are you formals. You wear those to academic classes, and that's about it. The rest of the time you will be wearing he cloths that you will find on your beds. No exceptions. They will adjust to fit you. You will also find timetables, and equipment there. Follow the instructions and you should be Ok. Meals are in the Hall, for the few of you who will actually make it to every meal. Jack?...'  
  
Dann stepped back, and Jack started once more. Both were grinning at the frowns that were on many faces, enjoying the fact that they were witnessing the same results that they produced when all this was explained to them months ago.  
  
'Okay, here's a basic outline of you're day. 5AM, we wake you up. 5.30, you meet for training. 1PM, lunch. 2PM, classes. 8PM, supper. 8.30, tutorial training. When that ends depends of your instructors. You can go to bed as soon as you've done everything you need to.'  
  
A stunned silence met this announcement, as the group struggled to absorb this information. After a few moments had passed, a young man from the back stood up.  
  
'Isn't that a little extreme?'  
  
Dann sent a subtle look to Jack, telling him that he should go ahead and answer it. Jack took a look at the guy, realising from the way he was standing that this was probably not him asking.  
  
'Before I answer, can I have your name?'  
  
'Toran Keep.'  
  
'And, are you asking because you want to know, or because someone else doesn't have the guts?'  
  
Jack could see that the man thought before answering.  
  
'That's my business.'  
  
Dann raised his eyebrows and nodded his approval, and Jack glanced back at him and grinned. This was one to keep an eye on.  
  
'So it is. Now, I suppose to someone who has no idea what they are going to be facing in a few months it might be a bit extreme. You will be facing War. You will feel it creeping up you're spine and trying to make you fail. I have felt it, Dann had felt it. This is extreme to make sure that when you feel it, you don't fail. Anything else?'  
  
Toran had sat down, a smile showing in his eyes. This was going to be interesting. Jack and Dann were also smiling in their minds.  
  
They spent the rest of the afternoon showing Smoke round Deephide, and making sure they knew what they were going to be going to be doing. They left the group to have supper, after accepting a request for a demonstration from Toran, that they show off a few of their skills. Deciding that it could do no harm, they told the group to assemble at Practice Room 3 at 8.30.  
  
In fact, Smoke were ready and waiting by the time Jack and Dann got their, causing them both to raise their eyebrows. Never the less, they immediately began to get ready. They had changed into combat cloths, and now removed their boots, socks and shirts. They also took off their pistols, laying them carefully among the folds of their shirts, to ensure that they would not be scratched or chipped. Wands also came off. When they finally turned to face Smoke, the group was once again stunned. They did not look like boys of thirteen. Lean and mean came to mind among the muggle-born. The revealed blades sheathed around their bodies also gave many as shock. After a few minutes, realising they were going to have to do something to get their attention, Jack spoke.  
  
'I sorry, we seem to have surprised you yet again.' He heard someone snort. 'Now, what do you want to see?'  
  
Again it was Toran who stepped forwards.  
  
'Hand to Hand only.'  
  
'Very well. Do not cross the white lines, and by the way, anyone touching any of that will regret it.'  
  
Jack pointed to where they had left their cloths. He then turned back to Dann, and they walked to their places in the centre of the ring, drawing the blades from their wrists as they did so. There were few who noticed or though about the faded scars on their young instructors back. Jack gave Dann a short nod, and prepared to repel his first attack.  
  
Their bladed met with a crack, and they began. Smoke watched amazed as the two moved in a dance of death, unable to believe what they were seeing. After a while, they even forgot that it was a simple demonstration, and winced as every attack was made, fearing blood. Jack and Dann too, we soon oblivious, engaged body and mind in the flick of blades and the quickness of feet.  
  
This continued for what seeming like hours. Only after several of his blades had gone spinning out of Dann's grasp did Jack launch a final assault, forcing Dann to the mat, and gently holding a blade next to his throat. Dann grinned, pleased he had held out that long. He took Jack's offered hand, and stood. They turned to face their audience, their bodies gleaming with sweat, their breath coming in short gasps.  
  
They were met with yet another silence, before it was broken with a low whistle. With another glance at each other, Dann went to collect his blades, while Jack began to give some explanation about what they had just witnessed. And he was happy, because he saw respect in their eyes.  
  
Everyone - Hope this chapter was Ok, it was quite a long one. I can't make any promises but hopefully I should get a few new chapters done over half term so watch out for that. Next chapter will probably just be more training, with a bit more from Harry/Ginny possibly. I'm also thinking of maybe giving Draco a bit of a part. Thanks for any reviews - Pose. 


	29. After many months of waiting, here it is...

Chapter 28  
  
Early the next morning, it was cold, misty, and nobody wanted to get up. However, conscious of their responsibility, at five o'clock exactly, Jack and Dann knocked loudly on the door to Smoke's room, and were rewarded with the sound of groans from within. They went in quickly and began harassing the group, getting all of them out of bed and conscious. Realising that they were not all looking enthusiastic enough for his liking, Dann decided to give them a bit of a pep talk.  
  
'Ok listen up. The work starts here. Now I know you're all tired, and will be wishing you could go back to bed and sleep, but you can't. This could very well turn out to be one of the most important days of you're lives. Get dressed, get some food down you're throats, and get outside to the point at half past. Anyone being late will earn the whole group another speech from Hawk, and I know you'd all hate that.'  
  
Jack grinned as nods of agreement were passed around the room.  
  
'Ok, see you in then.'  
  
They left the room without looking back, though they did hear the scuffle begin them as the entire group raced to get ready. Jack turned to Dann thoughtfully.  
  
'You know, I think this might just be fun.'  
  
A few hours later, and though Jack and Dann still had a grin to give to their group, only a few of the tired volunteers could do the same. Dann and Jack hadn't realised the difference it made, having command of a group of people. Every time somebody stumbled, they had to be there, cajoling and encouraging.  
  
They were glad when a ten minute break was announced, giving them a few precious moments to go among the group and see how they were bearing up. As they did so, it began to rain, just enough o ensure that everyone would be drenched, but not enough to offer welcome refreshment to sweating bodies.  
  
Though there were a group of about ten who were on the point of collapse, there were also about double that number, who were still able to talk coherently, which came as quite a surprise to Jack, as he went round. As they had predicted, Toran was among the group, along with some other comparatively young members of the group. Jack walked up to them.  
  
'How are you feeling?'  
  
Toran stood up, followed by the others. Jack moved hastily.  
  
'Hey, no sit down. Take the most of the break. You won't be getting many of them.'  
  
Most sat back down gratefully, but Toran stayed standing, peering at Jack. He moved uncomfortably.  
  
'So, how are you feeling?'  
  
The young man grinned, shaking his head.  
  
'I've never been so tired in all my life.'  
  
'I know how you feel. Five months ago I was in the same state. I wish I could say it gets easier, but unfortunately, I would be lying.'  
  
'I was dreading those words.' Jack nodded sympathetically. 'So what's next, or don't I want to know?'  
  
'The Course.'  
  
'The course?'  
  
'You'll find out soon enough, believe me. Now in fact, it's time to get started again. Try and get some of you're friend up, we need to get moving.'  
  
And so they did get moving, pulling weary bodies over the where a grinning Sirius was waiting for them. Just as he was about to start explaining what they had to do to the group, Sirius somehow got the idea that Jack and Dann weren't looking tired enough. He announced that since they knew what they had to do, they could do a demo run while he gave an introduction.  
  
'Careful not to show a word of complaint, Jack and Dann rose, and removed their excess kit, laying in on the ground with a quick water repelling charm to ensure it wasn't damaged. Down to trousers and thin t- shirts, they waited for the start signal. All the while, Sirius just stood there, grinning, dry and warm in a thick cloak.  
  
Both were glad they were not one of the volunteers, knowing how much satisfaction Sirius would take in pushing them as close to the limit as was possible. Mind you, Jack thought as they set off, he'd probably take more pleasure in finding our limits, seeing as he hasn't seen us train in a while.  
  
The two went through the course at top speed, swearing at the knee deep mud and grimy water that they had to cross, thinking how easy it would be too just go round the traps, rather than across. But their pride pushed them on. Pride in themselves, what they had done, and in the Guards.  
  
They reached the last obstacle in sight of the group, and realising that they were being watched, decided to put on a bit of a show. They hurdled the first stage, then rolled simultaneously under the bar, before launching themselves into a full sprint to the finish. They stood next to Sirius, breathing ragged, but still smiling. Sirius turned to them.  
  
'Best time yet. Nice one.'  
  
They simply nodded, not to sure if a sound would come out if they trid to reply. Sirius turned back to the group, clapping his hands.  
  
'Now it's you're turn. These two will lead you. If anyone gets over five minutes, the whole group goes again. For now, just once round. Come on, on your feet, get moving!'  
  
Rolling their eyes, Jack and Dann moved to the front of the group, and set off at a dead run for the first obstacle. Up and over, down and through, round, drop, stand, crawl. Half way through, and with time running out, Jack dropped back to push on the stragglers,. Leaving Dann to lead the group.  
  
As it turned out, they needn't have bothered. Dann, a few metres ahead of the bunch, and running backwards, shouting them on, was the only one to get in under the time limit. So it was back to the start, and back to the start, and back to the start. By the time it was over, even Jack and Dann were beginning to feel the pressure. Finally given a break, the group lay sprawled on the grass while Jack and Dann walked over to a still smiling Sirius.  
  
'You really enjoy this, don't you?'  
  
'Course I do. Watching the hate build up in them, and waiting for the respect to come the first time you praise them. What more could I ask for?'  
  
Turning away shaking their heads, Jack and Dann rejoined their group. It was going to be along day.  
  
Harry, meanwhile, watched the groups from a distance. Standing on the platform that had been erected along the front of the main building, looking out over the training ground, few noticed him through the haze of water falling from the murky sky.  
  
Occasionally the gazes of the members of Fire would flicker over to him, but that was all. They were too busy with their groups to approach him, and for that Harry as grateful. He had much on his mind.  
  
It was only days before he would be returning to Hogwarts, and leaving the training almost entirely in the hands of others. At the end of the week members of Sword would be replacing Fire as the group leaders, and Fire and Ice would accompany Harry back to the school. The rest of the Guards would remain, overseeing training.  
  
Harry went inside, going to the new office, where he was hoping to find Hunter. He was in luck, and the two settled down to talk.  
  
  
  
I finally posted another chapter. I know it's been ages, but as you will have realised, I've been working full time on my other story. However, I have got the first part of another chapter written, so you might be lucky and get another in the near future. I will try to get these up on a regular, if occasional basis. Many thanks to all of you for your patience. Thanks for any of you who can be bothered to review - Pose 


End file.
